The Pain of Truth and Life
by Nitishu
Summary: Sequel to 'The Pain of Trust and Love' TPOTAL2 - I'd give you a summary, but that would be a spoiler! It picks up where the prequel leaves off. Yuuram - Yuuri x Wolfram - BL - Yaoi - MATURE FOR A REASON
1. Chapter 1

THE TITLE OF THIS STORY, as you may or may not remember, was left up to a contest as I drew a blank.

A big 'thank you' to PurpleScorpion for giving me suggestions, I hope you don't mind that I didn't use the exact one you gave me, but it was a good idea to use 'The Pain of' again, it just makes sense … Y I NO THINK OF DIS B4?! TPOTAL2!

So basically, you win! *backs up truck holding insane amounts of cookies* Here ya go! YAY!

Thanks to everyone else who gave me ideas!

Bibbiesparks

Misha Schmerz

Luvdawinx

Anonymous

**DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ 'THE PAIN OF TRUST AND LOVE' BECAUSE THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS AND YOU WILL BE LOST!**

_Recap: _

_Yuuri arrived back at earth once more and confronted his brother Shori. He told Yuuri that Bob the earth Maoh needed to meet him, and though Yuuri was reluctant to go, he knew he had to._

_They arrived to the meeting place; Yuuri, Shori, and Bob all began to speak with one another in a rather professional manner… even if the setting was somewhat relaxed._

_"You already refer to Shin Makoku as your home?" Yuuri nodded in response to the Earth Maoh._

_"I don't think I could call anywhere else home Bob, everything I know is there." Bob lifted an eyebrow curiously. _

_"Even though you have Shori back now?" Yuuri nodded. He had only known of his brother for a few months now, and that could hardly compare to his family back in Shin Makoku._

_"Honestly, I didn't remember having a brother. It was so long ago that our parents… died in that accident; I simply must have forgotten him. No offense though Shori, I was very young." Shori stiffly nodded._

_"N-None taken." He froze stiff when Bob glared at him and Yuuri realized he wasn't just a friendly old man like he had seemed to be earlier. He could be scary. "Y-Yes sir?" _

_"Shori, please tell me you told him-"_

_"Bob, please don't… please." The glare Shori received for interrupting his boss was more than enough to shut him up. _

_"Me? Told me what?" Yuuri was getting nervous as he sat up straighter in his chair._

_"Yuuri, your parents didn't die in an accident. They were murdered."_

Chapter 1

Yuuri was frozen. Stock stiff in his chair, not even blinking.

Murdered? You mean somebody killed them on purpose? It wasn't an accident? Everything bad that happened in my life could have been prevented if whoever did this hadn't…

Yuuri only barely took in every few words of the other two's raised voices as he was spaced out.

"Bob, with all due respect, how the hell could you be so stupid? He's very sensitive! YOU JUST BROKE HIM!"

"S-Shori, I'm sorry, I didn't realize, but you need to calm down or-"

"Like hell I'll calm down! Look at him! Just look at him!" Shori gestured to Yuuri whose eyes had widened and seemed to flicker between confusion and utter depression. Shori clenched his fists and tried to calm himself, if nothing else than at least for Yuuri's sake.

"Yuuri. There were many things that happened that day, almost all of them out of our control. When we found out… we sent some people to go and rescue you immediately but by the time they got there-" Bob was trying. He really was. "You were in the closet hiding with your brother."

The words… they hurt. Yuuri grabbed his hands in his head. He was remembering.

* * *

_Flames. There were flames everywhere._

_The smell of things burning and the smell of blood was everywhere. It was too much for any child to have to go through. Their dad had fought back, and so there were even more bodies on the ground than there should be._

_"Stop! We've got your wife! Don't move!" Shoma dropped his weapons and came out with his hands up. Miko was being held with a knife to her throat, her eyes pleading and scared... but not for herself. "Tell us where the children are now!"_

_"MAMA!" Yuuri tried to scream and run out to somehow protect his mommy, but Shori held him back. Yuuri broke down into tears as his mouth was covered and he was unable to leave the closet. "Showwi, lemme go! I hafta-"_

_"Yuuri, we can't do anything… w-we can't…" Shori was crying as well, but holding Yuuri protectively, even though his own fear._

_Jennifer shed several tears and mouthed 'I'm sorry' to Shoma. Before he could do anything, she roundhouse kicked the man who was not expecting the 'innocent housewife' to be able to do anything. He thought wrong._

_"We knew you were coming! They're at a friend's house so you'll never get them? You hear me? Never!" She coughed on some of the smoke that flew into her lungs before she straightened up again and knocked another man unconscious._

_Yuuri's eyes were suddenly covered by Shori's hands and he heard more gunshots. He heard his father screaming and then more gunshots. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened._

_"This was a waste of time. Let's get out of here."_

_"Wait, what if they were lying? What if the kids are here?"_

_"Don't be an idiot, they wouldn't leave their kids in this fire… even if they did, they'll just burn anyway."_

_The men laughed evilly and Shori hunched over Yuuri protectively, holding him to his chest as he cried. Shori held it in… he had to be the big brother after all. _

_Minutes passed that felt like hours._

_"Shori?" Yuuri coughed. "What now?" Shori gave Yuuri a gentle smile._

_"I won't let anything happen to you Yuuri. Just stay here, the firemen will come eventually… it'll be alright." Yuuri began to sob again and hold onto Shori tightly while wailing._

_Suddenly there was an explosion behind them and Shori's eyes opened wide and blood started to drip off of his head. Yuuri screamed as he fell over unconscious on top of him, everything suddenly turned blue and then Yuuri passed out as well… with the strange feeling like he was safe and underwater._

* * *

Yuuri was hyperventilating now and Shori was trying to reassure him that he didn't mean to lie to him and that it was going to be okay. He asked Yuuri several times if he could hear him, but Yuuri simply remained blank as he flashed through memories he had never known he had.

He felt like they had been completely blocked somehow… but how?

Shori reached out and grabbed Yuuri's shoulder to try and shake him out of it. Bad move.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Yuuri suddenly seemed to emit a force that made both present stumble backwards, even Bob who had been sitting.

Yuuri backed up in his chair, eyes still barely seeing anything in his overwhelming fear, and the chair fell over. He crawled backwards out of the chair before turning and scrambling to stand up with tears beginning to fall out of his eyes.

He wasn't seeing Bob or Shori's concerned stares as he turned and fled the room, he wasn't seeing the confusion on the faces of the people he ran past. No, all he saw was flames, blood, and then the horrors from his childhood with his adoptive parents.

His life was a mess, the whole thing was a mess, and he had never done anything right in his life… Yuuri slowed for a split second before full-on running again. He had. If he had done one thing right in his entire life it was fall into that lake and gone to his real home.

That's the only place he could go now… the only place.

Onlookers stared at the one they knew as Yuuri, but most hadn't met, as he ran through doors and didn't even seem to notice people as they stepped quickly out of his way. A few people stared at him as he ran outside and practically dived into their shallow man-made waterfall.

It made absolutely no logical sense that a boy could dive into something about a foot or two deep and completely disappear.

Oh SHINOU, this is so fun to write! My thoughts flow so much easier with this story than my other ones… oh well. I was convinced to continue this earlier than planned, but now I'm also writing another story at the same time (which I had never planned to do originally) so my updates might be a bit slower.

Oh, and my frikkin document processor is acting up, so I'm in a really pissy mood right now.

And now, a funny.

"Don't move or we'll shoot you with our invisible guns."

*Group escapes due to unseen danger.*

"I told you we should have used the visible guns, but noooo we had to use the Invisible ones."

"Sorry… maybe if we used the invisible tank next time?"

"… just shut up."

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yuuri's head came out of the water first, soon followed by the rest of him as he flailed about trying to stand. He shivered and looked around with scared eyes at the few people standing there, having expected him… but not expecting this.

Wolfram's jaw almost dropped, Yuuri looked about the same as he did the day they first found him. Less skinny, a bit older and stronger perhaps, but his eyes… they were just so blank.

"Yuuri, what happened?" Wolfram spoke as he had finally come around the corner, a bit late to see him emerge. He had, however seen the tears and shaking form of his lover and he simply couldn't stand that.

Wolfram ran into the fountain, drenching his pants but not caring, and held out his hand to help Yuuri out, but Yuuri didn't take it. Yuuri just cried harder and fell forwards, grabbing Wolfram in his arms and soaking him completely. Yuuri laid his head lay on his shoulder and sobbed into his neck.

Wolfram completely ignored the stares and the fact that there were people looking at them. This was no time for embarrassment.

The blonde wrapped his arms around Yuuri and rubbed his back in a gentle but firm soothing motion, like he did when Yuuri first opened up to him. Just to remind him someone was there, someone who loved him.

"Yuuri… it's okay. No matter what happened, you're safe now. Okay?" No, it wasn't okay. But for the moment, it was.

Yuuri's mind was too full of confusion, depression, and relief all at the same time… he didn't even realize he had soaked his fiancé's clothes and that he should dry them off. His sobs became quieter and his body grew limp.

He fell asleep.

Yuuri's body was flush against Wolfram's as he thanked Shinou he had the strength of a soldier and was able to pick Yuuri up bridal style. He cradled Yuuri like a baby as he walked through the fountain and stepped out of the water.

"Wolfram… did he say what was wrong?" The blonde shook his head at his oldest brother before walking off to their room, not even shivering from their wet clothes in the cold weather.

* * *

Yuuri shivered and opened his eyes slowly; they almost felt glued shut from the tears he shed earlier. He looked around in fear, not realizing at first where he was, but he relaxed when he saw Wolfram passed out next to him. He lifted a shaky hand and went to pull the covers off of himself when he realized something and squeaked in surprise.

He realized that somehow… _he was in the nude_.

Wolfram's head popped up and he saw Yuuri awake with a somewhat scared expression. He quickly scooted over to Yuuri and hugged him.

"I'm glad you're awake Yuuri… you scared me." Yuuri's eyes softened and he held Wolfram back.

"I… why am I naked?" He croaked.

Wolfram's entire face turned pink.

"You're not… ah… you're wearing underwear." Yuuri chuckled dryly, his throat sore from crying.

"I noticed." The blonde rolled his eyes.

"You were soaking wet, and we don't need you getting sick." Yuuri blinked in confusion.

Wet? Why was he…oh.

Yuuri's eyes opened wide and he began to tremble as it came back to him. He was wet because he was in the fountain. He was in the fountain to escape from earth. He had to escape because… b-because…

Wolfram barely had time to sit up, let alone be able to ask what was wrong before Yuuri started to cry again. Wolfram bit his lip; he had no idea what was wrong, but he knew if it was someone's fault then they were going to die.

Wolfram put his head on Yuuri's chest and listened to his erratic heartbeats and felt the harsh intakes of breath as he hugged him.

"Yuuri, it's okay. Please believe me when I say it's okay. " Yuuri choked on his tears and stared down at Wolfram, not knowing quite what to say.

"It… I can't…" Wolfram shook his head and looked up at Yuuri sadly.

"You can. You can do anything." He brushed black locks out of Yuuri's face and they stuck where he moved them, heavy with tears already. "I'm here for you, and I won't let anyone hurt you. You're strong Yuuri, and I love that about you. I love _everything_ about you. I love _you_."

Wolfram finally got Yuuri to calm down some and the double-black took in a shaky breath of air before wiping his eyes off and drying the rest of his face and neck off with magic. Yuuri rested his forehead against Wolfram's and looked into his sad and loving green eyes with a small smile.

"Thank you. I love you too… my Wolf." Yuuri closed his eyes and took in another shaky breath. _What did I ever do to deserve you? You're the best person in this world __**and**__ the next… _"I love you so much."

Yuuri kissed his nose and hugged him close, simply reveling in the warmth of the body in his arms. Wolfram held him back and blinked away tears of his own, tears of relief.

The fact that Yuuri wasn't out of it for long simply made everything better. Sure he would have to share soon, but not right now. No, right now they would just hold each other and Yuuri would have his face buried in Wolfram's hair while said blonde nuzzled his upper chest lovingly.

* * *

The next morning, Yuuri seemed to be feeling better but he refused to leave the room… for that matter he refused to let Wolfram go either.

"Yuuri… can _please_ I go now?"

"No." Yuuri was clinging onto Wolfram.

"Why?" Yuuri shook his head and hugged Wolfram gently, though if the blonde tried to leave his insane strength would prevent it.

"Because." Wolfram sighed and turned around to face Yuuri.

"'Because' isn't a reason. I have things to do you know." Wolfram pecked Yuuri on the lips which stunned him into loosening his grasp. "You could come with me if you wanted." Yuuri pouted and kissed Wolfram again, making the blonde close his eyes as their lips moved against each other's.

He moved his hands from around Wolfram's waist and threaded his fingers through blonde locks as he slipped his tongue out to deepen the kiss. Wolfram jolted and pushed off of Yuuri with a frown, though slightly flustered.

"Y-Yuuri, not now… I have to go."

"You started it…" Wolfram crossed his arms angrily.

"I gave you a small kiss! That does _not_ mean I want to… t-to…" Wolfram's face turned red as he turned away and tried to smooth out his hair.

"To what? Come on, please stay?" Yuuri pleaded innocently, he hadn't even been thinking the same thing as his Wolf… no, not hardly. He just wanted him to stay.

"Y-You…. AHHH! No, Yuuri! I'm leaving!" Wolfram grumbled in frustration as he rushed out the door before Yuuri could say anything else.

Yuuri opened his mouth and then shut it realizing that Wolfram was gone. He hung his head and crawled back into their bed sadly. He knew he had to get out soon… he knew he had to leave the room and go talk to everybody, but it was hard.

His brother, the one person on earth he had been starting to trust and like, lied to him about one of the most important things in his life... and for that matter, Bob knew about all of that and he didn't even keep him and Shori together through the adoption program?

He was the Maoh! He had to have _some _power over things like that right? At the very least, he had money, and unfortunately everything runs on money so that would have done _something_ right? Even if he hadn't been able to keep Yuuri's parents from dying, couldn't he have prevented all that had happened afterwards?

Yuuri didn't realize there were tears streaming down his face until doors to his room burst open and the guard tried (and failed) to stop Greta from running in.

"Daddy Yuuri!" Her grin fell when she got closer. "Daddy, why are you crying?" _That's_ when he noticed them and wiped them off as quickly as he could.

"I'm… just a little sad is all. I'm happier now though, because you're here." He smiled reassuringly and she jumped up and down happily before climbing onto the bed.

"Yay! I'm glad you're happy now!"

She cuddled up next to him and gave him a hug as the guard sighed and closed the door, figuring it wasn't worth it since Yuuri didn't seem upset. Yuuri nodded and ruffled her hair before hugging her back.

"So how was your trip back to your home?" Yuuri frowned slightly.

"Earth is not my home. This, this place here is my home. Here with you and Wolfram as a family… that's my home." Greta nodded understandingly, though rather confused.

"Where's earth?" Yuuri blinked in confusion.

"You mean nobody told you?" She shook her head, brown curls flying about as she did so. He gasped in mock horror. "Well then I suppose there's no choice other than for me to tell you!" She laughed and clapped her hands happily.

"Story time! Yay!"

And so earth, or at least the very basics minus the scary icky parts, was told in form of a story. Greta was _fascinated _that there was a place without Kohis and where cats said 'nyan' instead of 'meh.' She also seemed really excited over the concept of a way you could find out almost anything with the press of a button instead of carrying around books everywhere.

Leave it to Annisina's biggest fan to want to use the internet.

* * *

Greta was magic. Not in the 'Mazoku Majutsu Magic' sense, but in the 'I can make you do anything with my adorable eyes' sense.

Yep, she had convinced Yuuri to come out of the solitude and safety that was his room, and after a while he was glad for it. It was good for him to see everyone's smiling and relieved faces, and fun to sneak up on Wolfram to his soldiers' secret amusement.

Secret because he would punish them if they laughed.

"Y-Yuuri, don't sneak up on me like that! When did you even leave the room?" Yuuri grinned, still hanging off of Wolfram due to his impromptu glompage.

"Greta made me… and I honestly didn't think it'd be that easy. You are a soldier after all." He whispered making Wolfram turn slightly pink in embarrassment.

"Not everybody is insanely aware of everything as you are Yuuri!" Yuuri giggled.

That's right, giggled. It made people stare at him, but he couldn't care less as he let go of his blonde with a grin. He patted him on the back.

"Come find me when you're done, I need to talk to you." He then sprinted to where Yuuri was standing patiently watching them, and grabbed her before flipping her upside down over his shoulder.

She laughed and squealed incessantly as he jogged off while carrying her. The scene simply warmed Wolfram's heart and made some other onlookers smile as well. Their king was so good to everyone…

* * *

"So… you wanted to see me?" Wolfram sat next to Yuuri on the bench in the garden. Yuuri's face grew solemn suddenly and Wolfram worried.

"It's about what happened on earth." Wolfram grew quiet and held Yuuri's hand gently. He was genuinely worried now, but he needed to know. He _had_ to know.

Yuuri told him everything, and green eyes flashed between anger and sadness. He eventually settled on determination.

"And you want to go back?" Yuuri nodded slowly.

"I have to… but I don't want to go alone. Is there anyone who knows about my magic? Anyone at all who could tell me more about traveling to my world? I… I really want you to come with me... if you would." Wolfram blinked in confusion before tightening his hold on Yuuri's hand.

"I would _never_ tell you no about something like that Yuuri. I'd love to see earth, and I'd love even more to help you feel safe." _And more than anything I'd love to kill those bastard foster parents of yours and-_

"You'd have to promise not to kill anyone though."

"Of course…" _Dammit!_ "I still get to bring my sword though right?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because nobody uses swords. Now we just have to figure out how to go, and when we can."

Wolfram was utterly confused as to how you could go without using a sword since he had learned nobody (aside from Yuuri) could really use magic at all, not even Demons.

Earth was weird.

And that's that.

BBBBFFB: Well then, do you see now? Huh? Do ya? Do ya see?

PurpleScorpion: Yep! It's a mystery~

Merilwen-Vendethiel: Ask and ye shall receive

Wallflower: BREATHE! We don't want a fainted minion!

Meel Jacques: Follow your dreams!

Luvdawinx: And this is precisely why bitches need to die. Repeatedly. Until they are dead.

~I Can't Sleep - By: Clay Walker~

A/N

*bakes cupcakes*

*messes up and drops old ceramic bowl*

*cuts and burns hands*

*falls on floor*

Moral of the story: butter is slippery… also; don't trust me with anything breakable… ever.

At least I still get the cupcakes T_T

Della: You can have one if you want… no, they aren't poisoned… STOP ARGUING WITH ME SB, I STILL HAVE THE VIDEO!

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thanks to Wolfram, Yuuri had learned about Ulrike, a priestess who could communicate with the original king and knew almost all about the other world… or at least how to get there and back.

Wolfram accompanied him to Shinou's palace with a smile. Wolfram was wearing a warm coat since it was winter now, but Yuuri was not. Yuuri continuously brought snow in from outside of the carriage and played with it, not even the slightest bit cold from his element.

"Y-Yuuri, get rid of that snow! You're letting all the cold in!" Yuuri pouted and magically threw it all outside. His pout left when he had an idea though.

"You're cold?" Wolfram nodded with a frown.

"Of course I am! I-" Wolfram was silenced when Yuuri snuggled up against him, warming him up just a bit more.

"You're a fire mazoku though; shouldn't you be warmer than me?" The blonde tried to frown, but he couldn't while looking at Yuuri's content face.

"Fire magic doesn't like to work very well in the winter…" (1)

"Ah." _Well that's alright…_ Yuuri liked cuddling. So did Wolfram.

He opened up Wolfram's coat and sat in his lap as he slid into it partway and wrapped his arms around Wolfram's back. Wolfram turned pink and was warmed up from the inside as well as he hugged Yuuri back. It was a comfortable trip to say the least.

* * *

Yuuri was… _surprised_. There was an 800 year old shrine maiden forever stuck in the body of a child… and more importantly she wasn't tripping over her insanely long hair. HOW?!

Yuuri had walked up, prepared to introduce himself properly and apologize for not sending word ahead, but Ulrike had expected them. Somehow.

"Uhm… and how did you know I was coming? I was pretty sure we didn't call ahead… er… send a pigeon." She giggled and shook her head.

"It's hard not to notice such a strong magical signature coming towards you Heika." Yuuri nodded though internally he shuddered.

_She can watch me? Okay, that's either intrusive or just plain creepy. Note to self, learn how to hide my magic somehow._

There was an awkward pause before she continued.

"You wanted to ask me for help controlling your magic, did you not?"

"Yes…" _Nope, definitely creepy._ "I want to go back to earth again, and be able to control the trip as well, but I want to bring Wolf… ram with me."

He almost called Wolfram by his nickname _again_. Apparently it embarrassed the blonde, so Yuuri tried not to do so in front of people… other than their family of course. They didn't mind.

"I'm not sure you can do that by yourself just yet, but I'm more than happy to help you this time. Do you want to stay and learn a while, or do you want to try and leave now? Either way you'd have to do it from here since I can't leave." Yuuri blinked as the words soaked in while Wolfram tensed at the 'now' bit. "You are in a hurry are you not?"

"Now would be good, thanks." _CREEPY!_

Wolfram was holding Yuuri's hand reassuringly. The blonde didn't say it aloud, but the prospect of traveling through water scared him… what if it was like being on a boat? Even the thought made him a bit sick.

Wolfram handed his sword (reluctantly) over to his brother at Yuuri's urging, and they stepped into the fountain.

"Now try to concentrate on where you want to end up approximately, and let some of your magic flow into the water. Can you do that?" When he nodded and closed his eyes he let out a stream of magic making the water swirl slowly around them.

Ulrike's eyes widened before she snapped out of her shock and concentrated. It was amazing that Wolfram had such power; she knew he did and yet seeing it (and only a fraction of it at that) was exciting. Suddenly Wolfram held in a squeak as they were sucked down into the water, and he didn't lose his grip on Yuuri's hand for a moment.

* * *

Wolfram had surfaced gasping for air and clung onto Yuuri as he looked around in confusion. Yuuri laughed silently as he watched his love's face.

Earth was a lot _forest-ier _than Wolfram had expected. Then again, they _did_ land in a small pond… in a forest. A _warm_ forest.

"Ah! Why is it so warm here?" They climbed out of the pond and Yuuri dried them as Wolfram let go of his hand and yanked off his large coat and scarf quickly. Yuuri snorted unwillingly as he held in a laugh.

"It's still nearly summer here Wolf. Time passes differently, remember?" The blonde sighed and ditched his clothes on the ground before running his hand through his dry hair.

"I knew that." Yuuri smiled softly and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Of course you did beautiful. Now let's go."

Yuuri had walked approximately seven steps when Wolfram's face turned bright red and he screamed;

"I AM NOT BEAUTIFUL!" And ran after Yuuri, who begged to differ.

So… people stared at Yuuri as he walked back up to the entrance of the building. Particularly the people who had seen him jump into the waterfall and disappear… Dat magic bro.

Yuuri ignored them, but Wolfram felt rather nervous. He didn't know any of these people, and he didn't have his sword. Bad combo.

Yuuri smiled at the man near the door and said guard suddenly felt relieved. He wasn't freaked out anymore, though how he dried his tears so quickly… ah, right, magic. That was probably it... somehow.

The door was opened, though the man looked a bit skeptical of the blonde he knew that she was with Yuuri. (Yeah, he totally thought Wolf was a girl. Wolfram _was_ holding his hand after all.)

Yuuri squeezed Wolfram's hand both for comfort and to reassure him that nobody was about to jump out at them and that he could stop reaching for his (not there) sword every time a light flashed or something.

The blonde found it incredibly strange that there were so many double-blacks here… it really _wasn't_ uncommon on earth.

He let go of Yuuri's hand reluctantly as he opened the door to the office and refrained from plugging his ears. Shori was all but screaming at Bob to release him while Bob was telling him it was not a good plan to chase him down right then.

Wolfram glared at them and then turned to Yuuri.

_"What the heck are they yelling about Yuuri? I can't understand a thing they're saying!"_ Bob and Shori suddenly froze as they realized Yuuri was back, with a dry face and a smile, and he was with a stranger speaking a language… not Japanese.

_"They're… it's not important."_ Oh look, Yuuri spoke it too. He turned to them and unknowingly switched to Wolfram. "I'm… I'm sorry for running out on you. This is Wolfram, and-"

"She's from Shin Makoku?" Bob asked curiously.

On the inside, Yuuri was rolling around laughing like an idiot and clutching his sides as he thought about how the blonde would react to being called a girl. On the outside he simply nodded since Wolfram didn't seem to understand them… it made sense if it was only by his magic he had learned the language in the first place.

"I brought… her with me. I hope that's alright." Again, internal laughter.

"You… went back? How long were you gone?" Shori asked slowly as Bob finally released him.

"A couple of days. I can only assume it was a few minutes here. I'm… fine now."

Shori nodded blankly before Yuuri's words seeped in. Shori's eyes watered and he suddenly ran at Yuuri, freaking the blonde in the room out as he pulled the smaller boy into a hug that rivaled Lady Cheri's in its awkwardness… but with less boobs.

"Yuuri, Yuuri, can you please forgive me? I didn't want to hurt you but I still did and I-"

_"Release my fiancé at once!"_ Wolfram screamed at Shori, wishing he had his sword. Of course, he didn't understand a word, but Bob caught a few.

"Shori, she wants you to let go of Yuuri…" Yuuri and Shori both looked at Bob in confusion as Shori (to Wolfram's relief) let go of him.

"You speak Shin-Makoku-ian?" Bob nodded.

"Some. Enough to know she said 'release.'" Yuuri internally sighed in relief. How awkward would it be to explain the fiancé bit so soon?

"_Yuuri…_" Wolfram had a tick in his eyebrow that indicated he was trying to hold in anger. "_Why didn't you push him off of you when he hugged you? Have you been cheating on me?" _Yuuri was actually somewhat scared of his tone of voice. It was intimidating, no matter how strong you were.

"_Wolfram, this is Shori. My brother? And that's Bob; he is the Maoh of earth._" Wolfram straightened up and suddenly, realizing who they were, bowed respectfully.

"_Forgive me your majesty. Yuuri's brother._" He honestly didn't expect Bob to respond.

"_You do not have to bow. We are friends here._" His words were spoken slowly, as if he was trying to remember how to pronounce each one. Wolfram straightened again and smiled with a nod.

Yuuri simply scratched the back of his neck as he looked at Bob, then at Wolfram, and then finally at the very confused Shori.

"I take it you don't know our language?" Shori shook his head slowly as he stared at Yuuri. He then leaned over to Yuuri slowly.

"Yuuri, is that your girlfriend?" He whispered.

"W-What?!" Yuuri sputtered in shock before he realized Shori was waiting.

"If she's not, do you think she'd go on a date with me?" Embarrassment and confusion departed, protective possessiveness engaged.

"Hell no!" Yuuri moved in front of Wolfram and blocked him from view, leaving the blonde confused and trying to peek over his shoulder. "Wolfram and I… we're together okay?" Shori began laughing loudly and Wolfram was confused, but he noticed Yuuri seemed tense.

"Yuuri_, is everything alright?_" Oh Wolfram, your voice _always_ calms Yuuri down... it's a skill.

"_Yeah… I just told him we were together and-"_

_"AND HE'S LAUGHING?!" _Wolfram suddenly seemed enraged and Yuuri had to hold him back as he went to presumably give a piece of his mind (and/or fist) to the one person in the room who _couldn't_ speak their language.

1: Oh, who cares if it works fine in the canon? Snuggles are fun!

Heh… Hehehe… Heh… Wolfram's so adorable.

Wolfram: Oh you did _not_ just call me adorable!

Yuuri: *holding back Wolfram with a small frown* you better not be hitting on him…

Oh of course not sweetie, I already _have_ a love life… speaking of which… *runs off to glomp Murata*

Fairy5706green: I know, my word processor messed up and replaced almost every name and pronoun with 'Wolfram' and I couldn't undo it so I had to go back and fix each one. Hopefully it won't happen again.

Sawyer Fan: tsk tsk tsk, you know I don't do spoilers ;)

Merilwen-Vendethiel: Oh yes... sweets are good. Sweets are _very _good. *evil grin* *bounces off of walls*

Meel Jacques: I encourage EVERYBODY to write their own stories! Heck, I thought I was a crappy writer until I posted my first story and people were all like 'ooohhh write more!' and then I was happy.

Wallflower: I loooovvvveeee Yuuram. Hope my earth saga pleases you, but it's only beginning...

~Stuck Like Glue - By: Sugarland~ (Stuck in my head... dammit.)

~I Never Told You - By: Colbie Caillat~ (Did I post this song before? I don't remember T^T)

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was a long and tedious meeting, and Bob had explained almost everything.

They had no idea who _exactly_ ordered what happened to happen… just that Yuuri and Shori were the intended targets and that they knew they were half-demons.

After the incident happened, Bob and his followers were all scrambling about to cover it up and make it so everybody outside their inner circle was completely unaware that it was anything other than a kitchen accident gone bad.

Yuuri had nodded most of the time, trying to keep a calm expression, and Shori was relieved he seemed to be taking it so well and understandingly… like a true leader. What Wolfram saw, however, was not Yuuri at peace.

He saw Yuuri's fingers twitching every few minutes like he wanted to get up and run away. He saw the occasional lip tremble that indicated he was holding in tears. He saw his lover trying to be strong and that attempt tearing him up inside.

Wolfram hesitated before laying his hand over Yuuri's gently on the armrest. Yuuri's head snapped to the side, not expecting but definitely not rejecting the gesture.

"_Yuuri, are you okay?"_ Wolfram whispered.

Bob and Shori became silent when they noticed Wolfram looking deeply into Yuuri's eyes that were starting to water. He choked in a breath of air as he tried to calm down.

"_Yes…" _Wolfram kneeled and looked at Yuuri's face from a more even level as he sat in his chair. "_N-No… no I'm not… I'm not okay Wolf. I'm not okay a-at all!"_ Yuuri couldn't lie any more than he could keep in tears when someone was there to support him.

Yuuri completely forgot about the other two in the room as his double-black needed comfort and began to shed tears as his lip trembled. Wolfram leaned partially on the chair as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri's back and held him in the most comforting hug he could manage.

"_Yuuri, I don't know what they've said, and I can't pretend to, but it's going to be okay."_

Yuuri gave in and threw his arms around Wolfram as well, crying softly on his shoulder. Shori and Bob both suddenly felt absolutely awful for not realizing the boy's discomfort. They hesitatingly left so as not to intrude further on their moment. Shori hesitated longer than Bob. He was dragged out muttering about PDA and Yuuri being too young to hug people 'like that.'

Wolfram looked at Yuuri and gently wiped his tears away. It broke his heart to see Yuuri so upset, but without knowing exactly what the other two said he couldn't be angry with them. Nope, that would be impulsive and stupid. Can't do that.

_"Yuuri, if they hurt you I'm going to kill them." _Yuuri choked on a small laugh as Wolfram spoke with a serious tone and continued to wipe the tears off of his face.

"_No killing Wolf, you promised."_ His fiancé sighed in defeat and Yuuri suddenly frowned. "_Wolf… why are __**you**__ crying?"_ Wolfram blinked in confusion before lifting a hand to his face and realizing his eyes were wet as well. He shook his head.

"_I guess I just don't like seeing you hurt Yuuri, I care about you too much… I _love_ you._" Wolfram gave him a genuine smile, one that made his heart melt.

"_I love you too… thank you._" For the next two minutes they held each other silently, their movements speaking more than they could have in words.

Outside the office, Bob was having trouble keeping Shori from walking back into his office and 'demanding that succubus release his innocent brother.'

* * *

"Yuuri…" Shori's eyebrow had a tick in it "are you suggesting I let her sleep in your room with you? Please tell me you aren't." Yuuri tilted his head in confusion.

"Why not?" Shori frowned.

"Because it's indecent? Because you're still in high school? Because I worry about your innocence?!" His voice rose with every reason he thought would have been obvious. "I know you said you were together, but what about back in Shin Makoku? What would everybody think of the idea of you sleeping in the same room with you? What would _your daughter _think?" Yuuri blinked in confusion and Shori momentarily thought he had won.

"But I _never_ sleep without Wolf Shori; I thought I told you before that I can't sleep without someone else in bed with me." Shori stared at him in confusion before gaping.

"You mean to tell me that you sleep with THAT, every night, without a single inappropriate thought or intention?!" Yuuri nodded and Shori rolled his eyes in disbelief. "And I suppose you're going to tell me to believe that your daughter and everyone else knows about this?"

"Yes. Greta sleeps with us too sometimes. Now if you don't mind, I'm tired and I don't see a good reason for you to stop me now." Yuuri took Wolfram's hand which made him stop staring at the glowing fish tank in the hotel lobby. "_Come on, we're going to bed._" Wolfram pouted.

"_But Yuuri, those fish were so strange! I wanted to look at them!"_

Yuuri rolled his eyes and continued walking with a smile. Wolfram was just downright adorable sometimes.

"_We can look at them tomorrow kiddo." _Wolfram's face turned bright red.

"_HEY! I'm older than you, and don't tell me you weren't fascinated with Kohis and dragons, because I know you were!"_

_"Yes, but those are __**fish**__ Wolfram. You __**have **__fish_."

"_Not above the water living like that!"_ Wolfram pouted. "_They're so colorful… I wanna feed them_." He mumbled making Yuuri struggle to hold in laughter.

* * *

"Woah… these are _really_ soft! This is what you call an inn here?" Wolfram was holding a small pillow and walking around the room, looking at the paintings and decorations.

"We call it a hotel, but yes." The blonde watched Yuuri curiously as he sat on the edge of the large bed and picked up a small box. He seemed to poke something on the box and suddenly a larger box behind Wolfram flashed and started to make noise.

"Yuuri! Get down!" Wolfram reached for his (once more, not there) sword, and grasped at air.

"Wolf, _please_ don't attack the TV. I want to check the news." He grabbed Wolfram's arm and pulled him to sit on the bed next to him, the latter still stunned by the small moving people. "It's _supposed _to do that."

Wolfram tilted his head and Yuuri smiled at his confusion, it was simply adorable on him.

"But Yuuri, what are they saying? I can't-" Yuuri pulled Wolfram from the side and lay his head in his lap.

"Shhh, I'm trying to listen." Yuuri threaded his hands through Wolfram's hair as he tried to concentrate on the weather and such. Wolfram pouted but silently agreed… it felt good.

Sorry for the short chappy, but the next chapter… well it's going to be longer _and _it's going to be the first lemon of the story ^ ^ AWAIT IT MY MINIONS!

I am in mourning. Someone I have known for a very, _very_ long time… someone I held near and dear to me has died. Been cut down in its youth at the mere age of 15. I love you my treehouse, you will never be forgotten. TT_TT

Go on, laugh. I'm serious though. Mourning a childhood memory of building a treehouse with your grandfather after drawing it on a paper wishing for one, that's something you don't forget. It had to be taken down the other day because the tree was falling over. You know what probably the saddest part is?

My granddaddy sent me the 'welcome' sign I made for it when I was about 8 in the mail. I nearly cried.

In other news, my little sister elbowed me in the esophagus and I couldn't breathe for a full five seconds. I thought I was going to die, and I'm sure I'm going to get a bruise…

Seishin No Za Tsuki: Give. Me. Measurements. No joke.

Luvdawinx: Lol, I'm the derpiest regarding sports. I'm stupid... sorta.

Wallflower: Ulrike... it's like she's wearing an octopus on her head. A very hairy octopus. Maybe if she didn't wear it up she would be like Cousin It from the Addams Family... maybe.  
And yeah, it's like angst... sorta. Hope you're enjoying/enjoyed the hotel. Fun stuff.

Merilwen-Vendethiel: omnomnomnomnom

Guest: Yes, Yuuri should. He might not, but he should.

~Rush - By: Aly & AJ~

~You're Still the One - By: Shania Twain~ (Trust me, the beginning is slow, but nearly 30 seconds in it gets better ^ ^ )


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Yuuriiii, are they almost done?" Wolfram almost whined after _way_ too long of Yuuri staring at the TV and petting his hair. "Can't you make them go away?"

"Why?" Yuuri looked down and his heart beat a little faster. Wolfram's eyes were filled with lust, half lidded and all. He swallowed. "Y-Yeah, they're done." He took the remote and clicked the TV off seconds before Wolfram grabbed him by his shoulders and pushed him over.

"I'm glad… so, this is _our_ room isn't it?" Yuuri nodded and was about to add something else when Wolfram put his lips to Yuuri's, moaning when Yuuri ran his hands down his back and returned the kiss.

"Ah… Wolf, you know I'd really rather not ahh… Nnnngh." Whatever he was going to say was cut short when Wolfram began to grind his already hardened arousal against Yuuri and black eyes flew shut in pleasure.

"What? But I promise it'll be fun…" Wolfram slipped off his jacket and tossed it to the side. "I bet it'll cheer you up too..." Yuuri's eyes snapped open and he lifted Wolfram off of him with no problem aside from the one making his pants bulge. The blonde's eyes became teary as Yuuri put him to the side and sat up against the headboard. "Y-You don't want me?"

"Wolf…" Yuuri sighed "you aren't just doing this to cheer me up are you? That's not a good reason to- W-Wolf!" The blonde had taken Yuuri's hand and bit his lip as he placed it on the painful bulge in his pants.

"I want it… for both of us… I want _you_." Yuuri's eyes, to Wolfram's pleasure, darkened with lust at his words. It was hard to get the mostly innocent boy to _want sex_.

Yuuri pushed Wolfram down onto the mattress and removed his own shirt before helping Wolfram pull off his own. He laid his bare chest on Wolfram's and pressed his lips against his. His tongue ran outside of his lips, dancing across Wolfram's as he opened his mouth willingly with a mewl.

Wolfram's hands were being held by Yuuri's above his head, their fingers loosely intertwined, as Yuuri's tongue ran across his gums. Wolfram bucked his hips when Yuuri coaxed his own tongue into a temporary battle for dominance.

Yuuri backed up, a trail of saliva snapping between them. He looked down at the blonde, whose entire body was flushed pink and his chest was rising and falling rapidly. He smiled gently as he hovered over the body before him and pressed a small kiss to the center of Wolfram's chest.

"Ahhh! Hnnnn Y-Yuuri…" Wolfram bit his lip as Yuuri began to gently lick and suck on his nipple, hands roaming lower on his abdomen as he did so.

Yuuri bit down on the stimulated pink nub, making Wolfram's body shudder in pleasure as he bit on his lip harder to keep the sound in. Yuuri noticed, and released the nub only to lick Wolfram's mouth and make him release his lip with a squeak.

"Don't hurt yourself… don't hurt your beautiful lips." Wolfram's face was incredibly red and he almost didn't notice where Yuuri's hands where.

Yuuri smoothly removed his fiancé's pants in one fluid motion, and Wolfram gasped at the feeling of the cool air coming down on them from the fan. He soon realized that Yuuri must have taken his pants off too at some point since his legs were bare as they intertwined with Wolfram's.

Yuuri moved up and put his mouth near Wolfram's ear. He blew into it, making him shudder, and then spoke.

"You missed me didn't you? You're really, _really _hard." Wolfram's hands flew to his mouth as Yuuri's right knee began to press up against his arousal. "I bet it hurts by itself," Yuuri removed his hands from his mouth "but don't worry about noise. The walls are soundproof."

"Y-Y Ahhh… Y-Yuuri, are you sure t- AH!" Yuuri untied the strings at the sides of Wolfram's thong and the cold air all rushed in on his weeping arousal. Yuuri blew on the tip and the blonde's hands tightened in the sheets. "Y-You can't… I-It's… ah…" Yuuri licked the tip clean slowly, like he wanted to torment the blonde.

Wolfram bit his lip but then released it remembering what Yuuri had said. Doing so made him shudder and let out all sorts of different sounds. Yuuri took Wolfram into his mouth slowly, and Wolfram's hands flew into Yuuri's hair, his grip tightening every second.

As his fingers pulled the hair on Yuuri's scalp. Yuuri froze, his mouth half-way surrounding his member. He began to cry, but Wolfram didn't notice since the sobs were a vibration on his member that drove him crazy.

_"Get up." Yuuri shook his head rapidly, refusing to get out from under the table where he hid. "I said get up, __**now**__!" His adoptive father grabbed him by the hair and yanked him out from under the table, Yuuri screaming all the while._

_He was five, but he did something wrong __**again**__. What it was, he didn't know, but hiding didn't help. He was being dragged across the room by his hair, tears running down his face._

Yuuri snapped back to the present when a warm sensation overtook his mouth and choked him since he wasn't prepared for it. He backed off and threw up in the bin near the bed. Wolfram was still unseeing, clouded in euphoria.

Since when had Yuuri gotten so good at that? He slowly came around, ready to help Yuuri get rid of his arousal too, but when he did so, he heard throwing up and saw Yuuri leaning over the side of the bed. He began to panic and, though dizzy, sat up and stumbled over to Yuuri.

"Y-Yuuri? F-Fuck, w-what ha-p-pened?" His speech was off by a longshot since his breathing was still erratic, but when Yuuri lifted his head and Wolfram saw the tears still freely flowing, he took a deep breath and calmed properly. "Dammit Yuuri, tell me what happened! What's wrong?"

Yuuri choked for breath and shuddered as he wiped his mouth off and stared at the blonde. He sat there doing nothing but breathing heavily for a whole minute before he grabbed a pillow and cried into it. Wolfram's heart broke as Yuuri didn't reach out for him… no, it shattered into a million million pieces.

"Yuuri, I swear I didn't mean to hurt you. I swear it on my life, I swear it to Shinou, and I swear it on_ everything._ I'm sorry… please don't hate me." Yuuri looked up with eyes that still were filled with fear and sadness.

"I just… I don't hate you… it was just… it hurt…" Yuuri began to cry and Wolfram moved up next to him slowly, giving him time to push him away or leave if he didn't want him there.

The blonde pulled the blankets down and then over the both of them as he held Yuuri. Eventually Yuuri let go of the pillow and turned around to instead use Wolfram's body for comfort, like he always had back in Shin Makoku.

He was warm, his skin was smooth and soft, the way he held him back made Yuuri feel safe no matter what… the teen couldn't find a single logical reason as to why he had gone for the pillow first. He choked on a breath of air as Wolfram rubbed his back and held him close.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." Wolfram whispered as Yuuri fell asleep, incredibly upset that he had caused Yuuri to have a panic attack, even though he didn't know exactly how he did it.

He followed him in sleep.

* * *

Knocking on the door wasn't the most pleasant way to wake up, especially not with the headache Yuuri had. Forgetting he was on earth, he unconsciously yelled out in Shin-Makoku-Ian.

"_Whatever it is, please go away! I don't feel well!"_ Wolfram stirred and sat up slowly as a voice answered.

"Yuuri? I've told you already I can't understand that language!" Yuuri moaned and put a pillow over his head.

"Go away Shori." Wolfram caught his brother's name, but nothing else other than the fact that his Yuuri didn't feel good. He winced as he knew it was somehow his fault.

Wolfram hurriedly got dressed and calmed his breaths as the knocking continued. He opened the door and opted for a pout instead of a glare.

"_Yuuri doesn't feel well. I know you don't understand me… but can you please go?"_

He made a shooing motion with his hands, but in Shori's eyes there was a beautiful princess glittering and holding her hand out to him. He reached for it and gently took it in his hand and Wolfram turned red before yanking it back and slamming the door in his face.

"_Wolf? Why'd you slam the dooorrrr?" _Yuuri moaned.

"_I-I think your brother just flirted with me."_ Oh look, Yuuri recovered… kinda.

The pillow came off of his face revealing tired and pained circles around his angered eyes as he stormed to the door. He opened it and Shori wasn't even able to speak as Yuuri glared at him.

"Did you just flirt with Wolfram?" Shori stared at Yuuri before his expression gave Yuuri all he needed to know. He shoved Shori backwards and straight into the wall on the other side of the hallway a couple of meters away. "Dammit Shori, I don't feel good, I don't need this, and if you ever do it again I won't forgive you!" Yuuri stormed back into the room and closed the door. One look at the blonde's concerned face lifted the anger and Yuuri suddenly realized something. "_Ah… I'm dizzy._"

You know, not that Yuuri liked the sport anymore or anything, but Wolfram might have made a good baseball player. He had great reflexes and he was good at catching things before they hit the ground. Namely fainting Yuuris.

Bad brother. No flirts.

Sorry I'm a little later than I would have been… but to be honest I hope you're happy I'm updating at all right now. Reason? Mother Nature is a fucking bitch.

Wallflower: LOL she _does_ look kinda like the undertaker! Well… her hair in a way. (gotta love his laugh) And thanks.

Merilwen-Vendethiel: Sadly I wasn't even there to see it off, or know about it until the deed was done and I received a phone call and the welcome sign I had painted. *sniff*

BWHAHAHAHAHAHABA: (I'm just going to assume this is my bestie being a weirdo) Well I hope you liked it.

.3: Glad you like it!

PriestessofBast: Who doesn't love treehouses? Aside from termites… _fucking bastards._

Luvdawinx: I had that dilemma before, but you can only choose one guy to like in the end, otherwise it's cheating basically. You can pick anyone, but not Murata Ken. Ken is my boyfriend, and if you try to steal him, I WILL NOT FORGIVE! Also not Shinou, he belongs to someone else too.

...now that that's settled, thanks for reviewing!

~The Stereotypes Song MEP~ Okay, so this is a weird fun song you can find on YouTube, and it's horrible and awful and stereotypical, but it's _sooooo_ funny! I swear, I can watch it all day ^ ^ Watch the MEP version, because it's basically the anime music video version… it's just better.

~12:51 - By: Krissy and Ericka~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You know Yuuri, if you aren't feeling well, you should ask for a healer. I know you don't have any magical healers here, but I doubt you can heal yourself, and-" Wolfram blushed as Yuuri put two fingers gently over his lips to silence him.

"Please don't… my head hurts, and I just… please don't." Wolfram sighed and Yuuri removed his fingers.

"Sorry." He whispered. He leaned over and gently kissed Yuuri on the forehead, making the latter smile gently. "Would you rather me stay, or go out of the room for now?" Yuuri chuckled quietly.

"How exactly would you go about leaving? You know nothing about earth in general, let alone Japan, and you'd get lost before you could even-"

"Hey, I can handle myself!" Wolfram clapped both hands over his mouth when Yuuri put his hands on his ears in pain. "S-Sorry." Wolfram looked like he was about to cry until Yuuri moved to the side and slowly motioned for him to join him. Wolfram smiled.

It didn't matter that it was a bit warm in the room, Yuuri just felt better with the blonde in his arms.

* * *

"Bob, I think Yuuri's sick. He won't come out of his room, and he won't let me in." The Earth Maoh frowned, but not particularly at his protégé.

"How bad is he?"

"Well… Wolfram tried to tell me something, but I couldn't understand her; and he didn't look too well from where I stood." He left out the whole other bit where Yuuri still managed to shove him into the wall while sick. _It was a bit embarrassing._

"I see. Maybe I should check on him too. Just in case." Shori smiled and nodded in relief. "Do you know where Miss Flora is?" Shori seemed to be deep in thought for a moment.

"No… sorry, I don't. I suppose you'll have to do your best on your own?" Bob sighed. Without their resident translator, it was going to be just a bit harder.

* * *

Bob knocked softly on the door, somewhat anticipating the headache that Yuuri had. He only had to wait a couple of minutes to be greeted by an angry blonde whose anger was held back as best it could be when he realized just who had come for a visit.

"_Your Majesty… I suppose Shori told you?_" Wolfram rather hoped he hadn't heard about Yuuri hitting his brother. It might cause complications.

"_You can call me Bob._" Once more, he spoke slowly. "_I hear Yuuri feels bad. Is he good?_" To Wolfram he sounded much like an uneducated child, but he _was_ a foreigner…

"_Let me ask him if he's willing to accept visitors. Do you mind waiting here?"_ Bob blinked in confusion and Wolfram sighed. "_Stay here?_" He said slowly and Bob grinned and nodded. Wolfram mentally face-palmed as he walked back inside.

He slowly removed the pillow from on top of Yuuri's face, making the double-black blink in slight pain from the light. The blonde gave him a smile.

"_Wolf?_"

"_His Ma… Bob came to the door. He's concerned about your wellbeing. Should I let him in?_" Yuuri sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes, a gesture Wolfram couldn't help but thinking of as utterly adorable.

"_I can't very well reject that. Friendly or not, he is a noble who is being very hospitable. I'm feeling better after resting anyway._" It was a partial lie, but he succeeded in making Wolfram smile in relief and that was his goal.

Wolfram opened the door again and let Bob in the room with a smile. Bob walked slowly over to the bed, noting that Yuuri had tried to straighten himself up and look dignified even in his pajamas and even while looking a bit sick.

"Yuuri, please don't force yourself to sit up if you don't feel well. I came in here to check on you, not size you up as a leader or ridicule you. I'm here as a concerned family friend." Yuuri hesitated before letting out a breath of relief and relaxing against the headboard.

"Thank you Bob. I'm afraid I don't know much about nice families on earth though." Bob's flinch didn't go unnoticed by Yuuri. "I don't really blame you though. I'm sure you did your best." _Even if it wasn't enough._ He mentally frowned while still giving him a respectful smile.

"Can I get you anything? Can you at least tell me what hurts?" Yuuri would have shaken his head, but it hurt too much. It was odd, because he almost never got sick. Immune systems build up when you are never given medication.

"It's just a headache and some dizziness. I'll be fine, I'm feeling better already."

Wolfram was practically pouting since he couldn't understand what they were saying. He was trying to remain dignified for Yuuri's sake, but it was… hard. He hesitated before sitting beside Yuuri on the bed and putting his hand gently on his.

"_Yuuri, are you okay? I don't know what you're saying, but you really don't look so good._" Had Bob not been there Yuuri would have reassured him with a kiss and a whisper, but… Bob _was_ there.

"_I'll be fine Wolfram. He's just trying to help._" Bob couldn't help but notice how much happier Yuuri seemed whenever Wolfram was around.

"I'll go and get you some Aspirin Yuuri." Just before he went out the door he turned back and smiled mischievously. "You two make a cute couple." He winked and left Yuuri sputtering in an un-kingly manner.

"_Yuuri… why are you making those weird noises? What did he say?_" Yuuri finally stopped sputtering.

"_I just couldn't find something to say is all. I'm fine._"

Yuuri kissed him chastely on the lips. Wolfram found himself unable to find something to say when Yuuri yawned and lay down; putting his head on Wolfram's lap and wrapping his left arm loosely around his waist, making the blonde's face turn red.

* * *

Wolfram gently helped Yuuri up when Bob knocked on the door, waking the younger Maoh in the process.

"Come in." Yuuri mumbled sleepily before he remembered the room was soundproof. "Oh…" he stood and walked to the door to greet Bob. "Thank you Bob." He took the medicine and smiled at Wolfram who seemed confused. "_It's medicine._" He answered the unasked question.

"Yuuri, I came to ask you how long you were staying. I know you brought Wolfram back with you, and we definitely don't mind her staying… well Shori might, but he's just worried about you…" Bob trailed off. Yuuri smiled and held in a small laugh.

"I don't really know, but… I thought you might need some answers. Honestly, I do too." Bob nodded slowly. "I want to be a good leader, and I want to do things properly, but I also want to know… to know everything." Bob frowned.

"I'm not sure Shori will approve of that, but you're old enough to make your own decisions." He added quickly when Yuuri's eye began twitching a bit in a way that reminded Wolfram of his eldest brother.

"I don't think he approves of Wolfram either, but with all due respect I simply don't care what he thinks." Bob blinked in surprise.

"Did Shori say something to insult your choices Yuuri?" Yuuri refrained from rolling his eyes.

"Only every independent choice I've made that collides with his opinions." Yuuri gave Bob a small smile that was completely faked. "You are more than welcome to request that I do something; you have my permission to ask me any appropriate question. Try to force me to do _anything_ and I will not be… happy."

Bob was a politician, he was very good at holding a poker face, but he couldn't help but outwardly display his utter shock at the boy's confidence in how he spoke right then. It took him several moments to regain himself enough to speak.

"Of course Yuuri. I would never attempt to force you to do something against your wishes, it is not my place." Bob adjusted his sunglasses that Yuuri still wondered why he wore inside with him. "I would, however, like to ask you to meet me in conference room 23 on the first floor in about an hour or so. We could discuss what you wanted to, and that will give me time to fetch Shori… if that's alright." Yuuri nodded once.

"As long as I can bring Wolfram in with me, I have no qualms."

Bob nodded and left while wondering just why Yuuri needed the moral support. It wasn't exactly like Wolfram could understand anything they were saying anyway… Either way, it was good Yuuri had found someone in life he could trust.

_I simply hope he's happy with his life, no matter what hand the past dealt him._

Who remembers Flora? Hmm? Flora Karina, the slender woman with very light brown hair and green eyes who rode with Yuuri to one of Bob's places? The girl Yuuri fell asleep on and laid his head in her lap by accident thinking she was Wolfram while he was asleep? Yeah, her. She's a translator.

Update courtesy of me doing something nearly unforgivable and asking… no, _begging_ forgiveness. Ilylas dear, don't forget it T^T

BBBBFFB: Oh I'm _ever_ so glad you agree with me dearie. It'd be frightening if you didn't… really. *shudders*

Sawyer Fan: He threw up, he got a headache from painful flashbacks, and he had to deal with the pain of a harsh boner subsiding and according to my 'research' the feeling it basically you holding in pressure to the point of feeling like you're about to burst.

Merilwen-Vendethiel: Well maybe I will ;P Thanks, but the car ride there is about an hour and I get carsick _sooooo_ easily. Not even funny.

Guest: Type your review response for this chapter here…

Luvdawinx: Read my response to Sawyer Fan, and then know that Wolfram has never been scarred like that _and_ is a bit of a masochist in my opinion. One more thing I have to say, partially out of obligation, NO. Just no. Wolri is not, nor will it ever be, a valid thing. Yuuri. Is. Seme. Ravens _always_ do the blondes, it's how it works. See Sasunaru for added curriculum.

Wallflower: Ciel, that's who. Then again, he doesn't like just about anything… so does he even count?

PurpleScorpion: All the shame, Shori is getting it. . Yeah, no instant recovery, but I will eventually pencil that in… the sex that is :P

Grrrrr headache, Y U NO ALLOW SONGS?! T_T


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (Longest chapter ever! *fist-pumps*)

Shori was visibly annoyed that Yuuri had Wolfram protectively in his lap, and that the blonde had a faint blush present, _and_ that Yuuri was avoiding almost every question about Wolfram or their life in Shin Makoku.

Yuuri had filled Bob in with almost everything about his childhood, censoring it slightly more than he had for Shori since he hated the guilty look on the older man's face. Wolfram shifted in Yuuri's lap and the double-black's eyes softened lovingly as he realized the blonde had fallen asleep on his chest.

"Yuuri…" Shori's eye was twitching "do you _usually_ let your girlfriend snuggle with you in public so blatantly?" Yuuri completely ignored him as he brushed a blonde lock of hair to the side and waited for Bob to continue. "Yu-"

"So, is there anything we needed to talk about Bob?" Yuuri quickly interrupted his brother who he was thoroughly annoyed with at that point. "I think I've answered all your questions and now, if that's all, I have a request." Bob nodded, still taken aback by the horrors the boy had gone through. How was he still such a kind and cheerful person most of the time?

"Of course. What is it you want?" Yuuri smiled gently as he stood, scooping up Wolfram as he did so, the blonde's head on his shoulder and arms gently cuddling him unconsciously.

"I'd like to know everything you've found out about the death of our parents. Not now, not today, but as soon as you can… that would be nice." Yuuri adjusted Wolfram's position so the blonde was basically sitting on his left arm so he could open the door with his right hand.

Bob and Shori were too stunned to argue the calm request as Yuuri carried Wolfram out of the room with a gentle smile. Bob probably wouldn't have argued much anyhow.

* * *

Wolfram groggily sat up in bed and looked around while yawning. He blinked several times at Yuuri who was crouched over in a chair, head in his hands and looking rather detached. Wolfram tilted his head in confusion, why was he in bed in the middle of the day? The last thing he remembered was-

"Oh crud!" Yuuri's head jerked up, but Wolfram was looking down at the sheets with a pink face as he got out of the bed. "I-I fell asleep during your meeting didn't I? Gods I'm so sorry, are you mad at… me… Yuuri are you okay?" Finally looking at the double-black in full consciousness, he saw that Yuuri was crying.

"I-I'm fine." The cracking in his voice indicated otherwise. Wolfram frowned and crossed his arms as he walked over to Yuuri.

"I officially don't like you staying on earth Yuuri." Yuuri blanched in confusion, but had no time to respond. "I mean _really_, it seems like every time you've been coming here you've been getting upset and working yourself into a fit and crying!" He threw his hands up in the air dramatically, showing Yuuri it wasn't real anger. "I simply don't know how to take care of you if you're purposely throwing yourself into depression and-"

"I know." Damn Yuuri's fast. He was out of the chair and had Wolfram in a warm hug before the blonde had so much as blinked. "I promise I'm not trying to, but thank you for putting up with me anyway."

The shock reflected in green eyes faded to a gentle loving expression as he sighed and hugged Yuuri with his left arm and reached up to pet Yuuri's hair like he was comforting an animal instead of his beloved fiancé.

"I don't have to 'put up with you' Yuuri, I love you for who you are… wimp." Yuuri laughed and buried his face in blonde locks, the hair of the one he loved.

"Don't call me a wimp, bratty prince." The insults that were rarely used… were more like pet names of some sort now. Yuuri sighed and made Wolfram let out a small yelp as he was carried in his arms bridal style to the bed. "I'm tired now… please stay with me. At least until I fall asleep, though I know-" Yuuri yawned "you just woke up." Wolfram nodded with a slight blush as Yuuri tucked him into the covers with him.

He honestly thought he would get over his whole 'blushing' thing after… (Wolfram's face turned bright red at the thought of their… _escapades_) And yet, it no longer seemed likely he'd be getting over that soon.

Not that it mattered; Yuuri thought he looked cute when he impersonated a tomato.

* * *

Wolfram stared at Yuuri blankly.

"You want to… what?" The double-black grinned, undeterred by Wolfram's tone of voice.

"Like I said, I want to give you a tour, just the two of us! Get out of the hotel; cheer us up a bit… Come on, it'll be great! You'll-"

"Yuuri, it's _dangerous_ for you to be going out without protection! You-"

"I'll be fine, and so will you. It's _safe_ here Wolf, and even if it wasn't I'm sure we could handle ourselves just fine! Come on, I'm feeling better and I really want to get out of here for a bit!" _Away from my brother_. He silently added.

"It's _not_ safe, and I could 'handle' myself better if I had my _sword_ thank you very much! Even if I _did_ have my sword, which I don't thank you very much, I don't know enough about your world to protect you from dangers." He crossed his arms, satisfied his argument was valid enough as it was.

"So… you don't want to go?"

"Exactly."

"Because you don't think I'll be safe?"

"Precisely."

"So you want me to go on a date with someone else?"

"Ye- NO! W-What? You didn't say it was a date!" The blonde became incredibly flustered and somewhat angered at Yuuri's next words.

"If that's what you want, I suppose I could see if someone else wanted to-"

"YOU ARE TAKING ME WITH YOU!"

~ About ten minutes later ~

"_I cannot __**believe**__ you talked me into this Yuuri_." Wolfram complained while holding tightly to Yuuri's side as the fancy car continued to drive down the road, the nice tires doing little to stop the bumps from making the blonde nauseous.

"_I didn't, you demanded to come… and I can't believe my __**brother**__ managed to tag along._" Yuuri glared at his brother on his other side, Yuuri himself having sat strategically between his fiancé and his brother.

"Why do you keep glaring at me? What did I do?!" Yuuri sighed and managed to force himself to relax slightly.

"You forced your way into our excursion, that's what." Shori rolled his eyes and patted his brother on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry if I want to keep my innocent baby brother from losing said innocence due to lack of supervision… and to keep you safe from thugs and such." Yuuri was able to calm himself through using an age old technique passed down by the… yeah, _no_.

"Stop trying to rule over my life! I may be younger than you in years, but I've gone through more in life than you could possibly imagine! I'm not a baby; I can take care of myself!" Yuuri told the driver to pull over and he did with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Yuuri, what are you doing?" Shori quirked an eyebrow. "We're still miles away from the city roads in the middle of nowhere; you aren't going to _walk_ there." He didn't seem too worried.

"Oh, really? How many miles?" Shori chuckled and relaxed into his seat.

"Probably 10 or 15. So just relax, and don't try to 'escape' okay?" He said the word like it was some sort of joke.

"Oh don't be silly, no human could outrun a car, let _alone_ for such a distance! Wolfram just needs to get some air is all." Yuuri smiled. "_Wolf, we're going to get out for a second okay?"_ Wolfram nodded miserably, thankful as he stumbled out of the car and Yuuri followed.

"Hey, is she okay?" Shori remained buckled in his seat, but looked out to see Wolfram leaning against Yuuri as he whispered something, hidden from view. "Hey, Yuuri?" Shori nearly face-faulted when Yuuri turned back to him and stuck his tongue out.

"I'm not a human~" Yuuri all but sang as he scooped Wolfram up in his arms bridal style and began trucking it out of there.

Shori barely had time to sputter and move to unbuckle himself before they were nearly out of sight. He buckled up again and shook the driver's shoulder.

"A-After them! Hurry, we'll lose them!" The driver, knowing full well both double-blacks' statuses, took off full-speed. Alas, it was no use.

Wolfram, once he had managed to open his brilliant green eyes, found himself grabbing onto Yuuri as he stared at the scenery rushing past insanely. Yuuri skidded to a stop and put Wolfram on the ground before kneeling.

"_Y-Yuuri? W-What the hell was-"_

_"If you get on my back it'd make it a lot easier to run._" Wolfram could only nod numbly as he realized Yuuri had been carrying him for… as he looked behind them he couldn't tell him far, but he saw the car as a tiny dot in the distance (steadily growing.) "_Please hurry, I don't really want him to catch me…_"

The blonde rolled his eyes and climbed on piggy-back style, cheeks turning slightly pink when Yuuri held his thighs a little higher than necessary.

"_Y-You're really anxious to lose them aren't you?"_ He said trying to adjust himself slightly so that his ass wasn't so close to Yuuri's hands. Yuuri caught onto this with a silent smirk and jumped slightly, making Wolfram slide closer to his body with a yelp.

"_It's that, or back into the car with you._" Yuuri's hands were each firmly placed directly on his cheeks now. "_So let's go!"_

Yuuri playfully squeezed Wolfram's ass once before running off, the rushing wind doing everything to hide the blonde's squeal, but nothing to hide the slight arousal that pressed against Yuuri's back. Wolfram really, _really_ hoped Yuuri didn't notice it. He did.

* * *

Yuuri had let Wolfram down about half a mile before they reached 'civilization.' Both for the sake of dignity, and because he was actually starting to feel slightly winded.

"_W-We should do that more often_." Wolfram stared at Yuuri with a slight blush still present.

"_What? Have you run around groping me in public? No thank you!_" Yuuri laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"_Sorry love, but that's not quite what I meant. I __**meant**__ have you on my back so I can train more. It's better to have the extra weight._"

"_O-Oh, right I knew that._" A few minutes of them walking in silence passed before- _"Wait, are you calling me fat?! YUURI!"_

* * *

"_So Yuuri,"_ Wolfram was incredibly tense as he looked around at all the tall buildings and flashing signs "_I was wondering… where exactly are we going?_"

"_Patience."_ Yuuri teased him. He knew he hated waiting about as much as not knowing _exactly_ what was going on. Now he had to put up with both.

"_But Yuuri, we've been walking for a really long time now! I don't think I can-"_

_"We're here~"_ Yuuri turned Wolfram around and he shut his mouth immediately to look where Yuuri was pointing. Seconds after it shut, it gaped open.

"_Y-Yuuri, what **is** this place?_" Yuuri grinned.

"_It's where I'm taking you for lunch." _

Yuuri offered Wolfram his elbow as they both looked at the place with admiration. It was a really nice restaurant, Yuuri had only just heard of it courtesy of Bob. In fact without Bob's assistance he would've likely never gotten a table just for the two of them! This was part of the reason Shori had to go… just part.

_~ Mini-Flashback ~_

_"Bob, do you think there's somewhere I could take Wolfram out to eat? It doesn't have to be fancy or anything, I just want to get out you know? I know I won't exactly be able to pay you back right away or anything, but-"_

_"I know the perfect little place! Leave it to me; it's no trouble at all. I promise." He scribbled something on a sheet of paper and handed it to Yuuri. "And don't you even think about paying me back either." He then directed Yuuri out of his office with a grin and a gleam in his eye._

_~ End Mini-Flashback ~_

In all honesty, Yuuri believed it was a bit over the top. Bob had even given him spending money in case he needed it for afterwards! He internally sighed and mentally thanked him once again as he led Wolfram up to the door with a smile.

A nicely dressed

"Excuse me, but are you lost sweethearts?" Yuuri honestly wasn't offended by the young woman's question; they both looked younger than they really were (Wolfram much more so than himself) and neither were wearing a suit (or a dress…)

"No ma'am, we have a reservation under 'Shibuya' for two at seven." The lady lifted an eyebrow but looked at her list and bit her lip.

"S-So sorry, I didn't think that-"

"Please, it is perfectly fine. It was through no fault of your own that you assumed we were children." Wolfram couldn't understand the language, but he knew Yuuri's diplomatic/professional voice over his normal one any day. In accordance with that he straightened up as well, both boys' attitudes stunning the woman completely.

"R-Right!" She squeaked.

She led them to their table, feeling utterly _underneath_ them for lack of a better word. They didn't act spoiled or precocious, nor did they say anything to imply they were rich, but they simply had that… _air_ about them. Even how they sat down, it was like they were even higher class than most of their customers, who were also by default rich… however this wasn't exactly a problem.

"Can I get you anything?" Yuuri smiled and nodded, lifting a finger to politely ask her to wait a moment.

"_Wolf, what would you like to drink?_" People turned and (somewhat rudely) stared at Yuuri and Wolfram as they spoke the strange language.

"_Uhm… I don't know, you can pick if that's alright._" Yuuri nodded and decided on something he had rarely had in his life.

"2 Colas please." The waitress blanched before regaining herself and hurriedly scribbling the order down.

"Of course… may I ask what that language was?" Yuuri only then remembered that he hadn't been speaking Japanese… darned magic. Oh well.

"It is just the language of a small country I studied abroad in for a while; I doubt you would have heard of it. Also, could you bring us some bread to start out?" She nodded and walked away with a smile.

* * *

Yuuri watched as Wolfram took a sip of the brown liquid, and promptly spit it out.

_"Yuuri, this juice has gone bad! Why would the waitress give me this?"_ Yuuri sighed and smiled gently as he wiped Wolfram's mouth with a napkin, making the blonde blush.

_"It's not bad. It's soda. Don't worry about it; I'll just get you something else. Would you rather have water, or juice?"_ Wolfram perked up, embarrassment nearly gone. Juice was hard to get in their world, even for nobles. You had to hand-squeeze everything, and even then it was almost always used for alcohol which Wolfram only would drink at parties. (He wasn't a fan.)

_"Do you suppose they have apple juice?"_ His child-like expression made Yuuri laugh a little as he nodded and waved the waitress over.

"Sorry miss, but could we change his soda to an apple juice please?" She blinked in confusion and looked at the blonde, then back to Yuuri, then back to Wolfram, then at Yuuri again.

"H-His?" Yuuri mentally face-palmed as he nodded, of course she would think he was a girl, everybody else seemed to. Yuuri was… _disappointed _when her eyes narrowed slightly. "You two are on a date?"

It was a perfectly logical question; this restaurant was the best 'date' place for quite a distance around. They only had tables with two seats, quite a romantic thing.

"Yes." Yuuri, in all honesty, was testing her. He wasn't about to lie, and he was _proud_ that he had someone like Wolfram; he just wanted to see her reaction.

_It was poorly hidden disgust._

Before Wolfram could question her actions (read: reach for his not-there sword and scream at the lady for being rude to Yuuri) Yuuri stood and took Wolfram's hand before walking out while he still had his head. Wolfram almost had trouble keeping up.

"_Y-Yuuri, what did that woman say to you? Why was she acting like that?"_ Yuuri calmed a bit, slowed his pace, and sighed.

"_There are some things I need to tell you, but I'd prefer we talk sitting down… it's important." _ Wolfram nodded slowly, curious but not willing to press Yuuri on the matter.

* * *

"_What do you **mean** they all thought I was a girl? Huh? Do I look like a **girl **__to you Yuuri?!_" Yuuri shook his head and tried to lighten the mood just a bit… _for both of their sakes._

"_They might think you're a girl, but I've seen enough to know differently._" Wolfram's face was already red from anger, but now it remained that way from embarrassment.

"_Okay… fine, but why would it matter that I'm a guy?"_ Yuuri sighed; this was going to be the worst part… probably.

"_I think I might have said it before, but over here people don't take kindly to same-sex relationships. Not really. I never thought about it much, I never thought of it _like that_. I'm just h-happy to be with you."_ Yuuri began to break down and cry despite his efforts not to. He buried his face in his hands. "_Please don't hate me for lying to everyone… I never s-said you were a girl, but I never c-corrected them either!"_ Yuuri stiffened when he felt Wolfram sit down next to him on the bench, but relaxed as he hugged him the same way he always had to comfort him.

"_Now why would I hate _you _for _their _ignorance? I'm sorry that our relationship is upsetting you, but-" _Yuuri wrenched out of his arms for a second before staring Wolfram straight in the eyes.

"_I will **never** be upset, nor regret the fact that I love you Wolf. You are **my** Wolf, and I don't care if this entire world went against me because I love you."_ He nuzzled his face into Wolfram's shoulder. "_I love you so much."_ Yuuri mumbled with a sigh of contentment as his arms snaked around the slender body before him.

His warm breaths ghosted across Wolfram's neck, making wisps of hair around his face move about and tickle him slightly. The blonde couldn't help but bite back a moan as he pulled Yuuri closer and held him.

"_I love you too Yuuri. No matter what."_

Okay, so you know how I've been gone for over a week? I've been sick. I'm still sick actually, so sick that I'm being forced to go to one of my least favorite places in the world later today. _The hospital_. *shudders* No joke, I seriously hate doctors.

How/Why did I finally manage to get on my computer? Simple. I'm loaded up on an ass-ton of drugs. An appropriate dosage, but nonetheless. Hell, I threw up twice while finishing this up to make it longer for you guys.

OKAY, now on a nicer note, I have a youtube video that I want you all to watch. No seriously, it's frikkin hilarious. "What if wild animals ate fast food?" It's just… it's the best. Great for grins and giggles all around. You can't _not_ say it's awesome. (You should look it up.)

Seishin: Hehehe, who doesn't agree on that? Oh wait... we both know her by name.

Merilwen-Vendethiel: Ah drugs, I use them all the time. Don't get me wrong though, only prescription... *shifty eyes* Have I even mentioned your username is original? It's pretty cool. Long to type though.

Wallflower: Poor Cici, must be lonely in your own category. I bet Lolo would just _love_ to burst in there and start making out with you... or something. Then again that might just be my imagination. I'm glad at least you remembered, I don't think anyone else did. I only mentioned her once, but still. Also, Shori is... well, _Shori._ What do you expect?

luvdawinx: You make me sick. Seriously. How the hell am I supposed to eat all of this candy? DAMMIT! :P Hehehehe... Thanks

~Magic - By: Pilot~

~Over My Head - By: The Fray~

{Add any song by Billy Joel here.}

Once again, sorry for the delay and hopefully I'll get back to FF asap.

R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A couple of hours later, their tour was cut off. Yuuri ran a hand through his hair in frustration, he honestly had NOT been expecting their day to end up the way it had, and now their outing had only been worsened by the presence of rain.

_Don't get me wrong, I __**love**__ the rain, but I'm not quite in the mood to enjoy it right now._ Wolfram noticed Yuuri's expression darken slightly and made him jump a bit as he slid a hand in his discreetly as they sat underneath a pavilion.

"If you're still upset that that woman said-"

"I don't care. Wherever we go in life, there are sure to be idiots and people who are prejudiced against... _things_." Yuuri pretended to brush it off, but it was pretty obvious it still bothered him. He squeezed Wolfram's hand back gently.

"Right." The blonde shuddered slightly and Yuuri's own problems were immediately forgotten.

"Wolf, are you okay? Are you cold? Is the rain bothering you?" The blonde laughed slightly as Yuuri's magic flew over him, drying any rain droplets that might have so much as tried to touch him.

"I'm fine, don't be so worried Yuuri. Yeah, it's a bit wet out, but I'm still having fun." Yuuri blinked in confusion as Wolfram scooted closer.

"You're having fun? But all we did was-" Yuuri was cut off when lips pressed against his for a short moment.

"You took me out, showed me around your world a bit, and most importantly," he leaned over and whispered in Yuuri's ear "you spent time with me. Just the two of us."

Yuuri couldn't suppress the shudder that overtook his body then, but even as the blonde knew, they were still in a public place... which is why Wolfram expected it when he was pulled away from him, but why he didn't expect Yuuri to pull his collar to the side with his thumb and start sucking on the skin he revealed and nuzzling his shoulder.

"Y-Yuuri... W-What are you doing? C-Cut it out!" Yuuri only backed off once he had made a decent sized mark on his skin and he kissed up his jaw until he claimed his lips, making the blonde moan unwillingly.

Yes they were in public, but they were also in just about _the _most vacant section of all Japan somehow. Hmm... Maybe the rain drove people away? (They couldn't find themselves caring if there was actually a reason just then.)

Several minutes of making out went by, Wolfram losing his objections to it more and more each second, with each noise that came out, from each slight gesture. However, just when Wolfram began to grow irritated with nothing but kisses, Yuuri released him, a panting red-faced mess.

The rain was beginning to let up, and Yuuri (though he would never admit it as long as he wanted to live) absolutely _loved_ seeing the expression of semi-horror and lust mixed together on his panting lover's face.

"Y-Yuuri... d... d-don't stop... Pleeeaaasseeee..." Just his tone of voice was almost enough to break Yuuri down and drive him to his knees, but unfortunately (for his Wolf) it was not enough.

"Wolf, we're outside... and there's plenty of time once we get back, right?"

Though it frustrated him to no end that 'getting back' meant the unfortunate amount of time that it took to get to their hotel room, the underlying promise... didn't help the situation in his pants.

"J-Just hurry up." He mumbled, face red as he hated giving in so easily. Yuuri smirked.

"As you wish, my prince." He scooped Wolfram up, trying his best not to jostle him too much as he threw him over his back like a sack of potatoes.

"Y-YUURI!" His legs flailed a bit at first in struggle, but that action made him shudder all over in pain and pleasure when he 'remembered' his arousal. Yuuri tsked playfully and moved him slightly so there wasn't unnecessary friction, he knew how hard the blonde was and he wasn't faring much better at the moment.

* * *

It actually took quite a bit of effort to get to the hotel that was out of the way; it wasn't a well-known place even though it was luxury. It was more for visiting dignitaries who wanted peace and quiet after all.

Honestly, the trip there may have been _hard_ on both of them, but they were both glad when Yuuri arrived and locked the door behind him with a small smile. He put Wolfram down on the bed and leaned forward with a small smile.

"Are you still hot, or do I have to-" Yuuri's eyes snapped open wider as Wolfram grabbed the sides of his head and pulled him in for an immediate heated kiss.

Black eyes shut as he kneeled on the edge of the bed, Wolfram backing up to give him room as their tongues intertwined sensually. Yuuri shrugged off his jacket when they broke for air, and helped Wolfram with his shirt.

Half-lidded green eyes were already filled with lust as slightly tan hands ran down his pale chest and he sunk back into the mattress. He bit back a moan when Yuuri's chest was revealed to him and he lay on top of him, the skin-to-skin contact feeling wonderful and warm.

Wolfram missed this… they _both_ missed the feeling of being together like this, but sometimes it was so difficult to have the right moment. No interruptions, just love.

Yuuri kissed him and then trailed his kisses gently all down his body until he reached his pants. He smiled and nuzzled his forehead into the bulge making the blonde jerk to the side unconsciously and his hands fly to his mouth as he became harder at the simple loving action.

"Y-Yuuri… Gah…"

"You're really hard Wolf… I wonder~" Before Wolfram could attempt to ask what Yuuri was thinking of; he felt Yuuri's mouth on top of his pants.

"GA… Nnnngh, d-don't… hah…" Wolfram was panting as his whole body overheated; his heat was racing erratically as the wonderful feeling enveloped him.

"Don't?" Yuuri questioned him in a manner that was anything but serious. "I'm afraid we're past 'don't' here my love." He quickly unbuttoned Wolfram's pants and began massaging the bulge through his underwear, and he felt first-hand how hard his arousal really was.

"Y-Yuuri! Don't tease me d-dammit! D-Don't you want it too? H-Ha… Mmmph…" Yuuri released him and claimed his lips for a moment. "F-Fuck…"

"Don't mind if I do." Wolfram blinked at his choice of words as his face became a brighter red than before.

Yuuri rolled Wolfram over gently, removing his thong in the process. Wolfram bent over and lifted his hips, hiding his red face in the pillows beneath him while giving Yuuri easier access and keeping the sheets from touching his throbbing member. _It hurt so much._

Yuuri removed his own pants finally and hissed as he freed his arousal, a noise not unnoticed by the blonde even with his face buried.

Even though Yuuri was slightly upset he wouldn't get to see his lover's face with it buried in the pillows like that, he couldn't deny the view the new position offered. Slender hips raised in front of him, still-tight pucker twitching, pale body trembling in anticipation.

Yuuri swallowed and gently ran his left hand down Wolfram's spine making him shudder and clench his hands in the sheets.

"Are you sure Wolf? I mean, it's been a while for you and-"

"D-Dammit Yuuri, just do it… It hurts…" Yuuri's face turned slightly pink as he honestly knew how hard Wolfram's member had been. It really did look like it hurt… he wasn't much better off himself, but he hadn't been tortured with pleasure either.

Yuuri moved his left hand around to cup Wolfram's balls making the blonde jerk and his legs feel like jelly from the ministrations. Yuuri then used his right hand to slowly kneed Wolfram's cheek to the side causing him to gasp and shudder.

"Y-Yuuri… S-stop teasing a-and AHH!" Wolfram's eyes shot open in surprise and his head whirled around. "Yuuri d-don't do that! I-It's dirty!" Yuuri was licking Wolfram's twitching hole and he let up for only a second.

"It's not dirty. It's you." Wolfram was about to protest again, but Yuuri gently squeezed his balls and pressed a single digit into him at the same time.

"F-Fu… fuck… Yu-uri… Hah…" Wolfram was trying not to show how much pleasure he was feeling with only this much, but he was failing.

Though for Yuuri it had only been a week or so that he had left before, for him it had been months and he was going crazy with built up desire. That plus everything and everyone else that always seemed to stop them…

Yuuri moved on to two fingers, lubricating them with magic and warming them at the same time, driving them against Wolfram's prostate and making him fall down, his arms no longer able to hold him up. Wolfram was a sputtering mess and Yuuri had just started.

Yuuri removed his fingers and leaned over Wolfram to whisper in his ear.

"I love you... so very much." Yuuri positioned himself at his entrance properly and lifted Wolfram's hips so he could get a better angle on him.

He sheathed himself on the first thrust, hitting the bundle of nerves he aimed for on the first go.

"YUURI!" Wolfram buried his head into the pillows and cried as Yuuri pulled out slowly.

"D-Did I hurt you?" Yuuri was stunned when Wolfram reached back without looking and grabbed onto his arm.

"D-Don't stop… make it feel good Yuuri… please." Yuuri slowly eased himself back in before wrapping his hand around Wolfram's member, massaging and stroking it until it finally seemed ready to burst again and the blonde was moaning in pleasure.

Yuuri released it, to Wolfram's utter mortification, and grabbed onto his shoulders. He kneaded the flesh in a short massage before using the hold as leverage to thrust in harder and faster.

"Y-Y-Yu hah… Y-Yuuri… I-I… Ah… Mmmmm..." Yuuri continued to speed up until he was practically pounding into the slim body underneath him.

"M-Me… ah, t-too W-Wolf… hah, y-you're so t-tight… F-Feels so g-good… hah…" Wolfram's entire body was tensing up and Yuuri knew that he was ready to cum, but if Yuuri let go of his shoulders he would slow down, so instead Yuuri tried something new.

He struggled to control the water element to surround Wolfram's twitching and swollen member and press against it harshly in time with Yuuri's thrusts.

"G-Gah, w-what t-th h-hnn…" Wolfram's eyes were squinted shut, he was trying to hold on as long as he could. Trying to keep the pleasure going as long as he could.

The water contracted once more and he lost his fight.

Wolfram screamed Yuuri's name as his vision turned white and he ran out of breath, his back arching and walls contracting around Yuuri's member, pulling him to completion with one more thrust into his warm lover.

He thrust as far as he could into Wolfram, shooting his seed into him and filling him with a warmth he would never be able to describe. Not as long as he lived. Yuuri moaned Wolfram's name into the pale skin of his back before falling down limply and panting at his completion.

Once Wolfram finally was able to get enough moisture back into his mouth to speak properly, he kissed the side of Yuuri's mouth (all he could reach at the time) and smiled, sweat glistening on his flustered face.

"T-That was… thank you Yuuri… I love you so much." Yuuri, half-asleep, found Wolfram's hand and took it in his with a content sigh.

"Thank _you_ Wolf… for everything. I love you more than you could ever know." He yawned. "But I'll say it anyway." They then fell asleep holding hands, exhausted and spent beyond completion.

...

On Monday a stranger touched my butt. With a 2 1/2 in. needle. Full of drugs. Dammit Doctor, that shit hurt!

Well, at least my tonsils aren't swollen to the point that I'm gagging on my own throat anymore. :/

To make up for the late updates, boom. Lemon… I hope you all forgive me T^T I'll try to be updating more often, but I still don't feel super well. Yeah, excuses, excuses, blah… Sorry.

Seishin: IMTRYINGIMTRYINGIMTRYINGIMTRYING

pinkprincesa13: hehehe, thanks ^ ^ Hope this chapter was good as well, though it had less funnies I think :P

Wallflower: 'Hakuna Matata' my dear. Shoot me in the ass and I'll still sit on it and write/read fan-fiction. Fangirlism is a more powerful infection than anything else really... and Fujoshiism.

luvdawinx: GHAHAHAHAA If only his looks could do that for me :/ Ah well, I've never seen that anime so *shrugs* I'll just accept the goodies, thanks. Hope you liked the lemon~

If you don't like one song that I post, please don't let it discourage you from listening to some of the other songs I post. I have a rather large variety of music I like, and I'm just randomly giving you songs to listen to I guess… *shrugs* I always enjoy looking up music at the end of peoples' chapters, so yeah. Whee! :P

~1985 - By: Bowling For Soup~ (Okay, let me tell you something now… I LOVE this song, I forgot about it for over a year, but '1985' is the title okay? NOT when it was made, just listen to it… if you want to.)

~Take On Me - By: A-Ha~

~Numb - By: Linkin Park~


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Yuuri was honesty quite sleepy when he got up a few hours later, but he got over it as someone was pounding on the door angrily. He rubbed his eyes and reluctantly un-snuggled with his sleeping lover who whimpered adorably in his sleep at the loss of warmth and comfort.

Yuuri began to get angered as it became clear who was at the door from the voice he tried to ignore as he quickly dressed.

"Yuuri Shibuya, get out here this instant or-" Shori was cut off when Yuuri (cleaned up and no longer looking 'suspicious') opened the door and glared at him with an intensity he didn't know he had. When Shori stumbled back Yuuri's eyes softened and he realized he was probably being too hard on him.

"What, pray tell, were you planning on doing? Breaking down the door? It certainly sounded like it." Shori glowered for a moment before settling on crossing his arms angrily and trying to muster up a 'big brother' pose or some such nonsense.

"I might have, if you didn't answer." Yuuri kept his doubts that his brother was strong enough to do that to himself. "Why the heck did you run off like that? It's bad enough that you just decided to ditch us" _though how you did that I still don't know_ "but you didn't even call to let me know where you were! I was _worried_ Yuuri!"

Yuuri sighed and straightened his posture slightly, though knowing he would never be as tall as Shori just by stretching, and tried to look a bit statelier. It was rather effective considering his hair wasn't brushed and his eyes still held bits of sleep in them.

"I appreciate your concern, but what was meant to be an outing between Wolfram and myself because just that. I can handle myself, and even if I couldn't, Wolfram could. I don't believe I told you this, but Wolfram is a soldier and a good one at that." Shori blinked in confusion.

"You mean that pretty little girl is a soldier? Huh. Wouldn't have guessed that." Shori soon felt waves of anger emanating from Yuuri, his protective side flaring up. "Woah little bro, I wasn't flirting with her." His eyes narrowed slightly. "Were you two on a date?" Yuuri would have crossed his arms defiantly, but that was a gesture for people who weren't to be taken seriously, childish if you will. (Please note that Shori is still crossing his arms at this time.)

"Though it is absolutely none of your concern, yes. I took Wolfram out on a date and we had a good time. If you will excuse me, I believe Wolfram was woken by your obnoxious behavior." Yuuri attempted to close the door but was stopped by Shori with a foot in the door. Yuuri gave him a questioning look as he blocked him from entering the room. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. I want to see her and ask her what exactly her intentions are with you." Yuuri's face became slightly pink in anger.

"You will _excuse me_ if I do not _care_ what you want. Wolfram would not understand your inquiry in the first place, _and-_"

"Yuuri!" Shori was now fuming, and Yuuri wasn't much better off. "I refuse to have you speak to me with that tone of voice! I am your brother, and I-"

"_Yuuri, what's going on?"_ Suddenly a sleepy blonde angel appeared next to Yuuri, completely clothed and with hair that somehow was perfect, as always. Yuuri calmed immediately, though Shori did not.

"_My __**brother**__" _he spat out the word _"is simply being… stupid."_ Yuuri relaxed a bit more when a welcome hand found its way to his shoulder and simply lay there comfortingly.

"Yuuri." Shori was all but grinding his teeth in an attempt to remain calm. "I would like you to get ready and come to a meeting with Bob and me in about an hour. This was already scheduled and will take place right after we all eat. If you plan to bring your girlfriend tell me now so I can ask Flora to sit in as well… just in case."

Shori's calm was slipping and Yuuri no longer wanted to start a fight, so he avoided asking why he had to attend a meeting on such short notice and asking any questions that might set him off.

"I will be there, and yes, Wolfram is coming but I'm sure I could translate just as well as-"

"In all honesty little brother, I don't trust you not to paraphrase." Shori turned on his heel and left as Yuuri bristled.

The younger double-black refrained (with great struggle) from slamming the door as he closed it and backed away while clenching one hand. It was unacceptable for him to be so rude, and Yuuri was having trouble keeping his anger in.

"_Yuuri, are you okay?" _Yuuri didn't respond, so Wolfram moved to stand in front of him and gave him a warm hug, getting his attention and making his heart-beat slow a bit as he relaxed in the embrace.

"_Thanks Wolf… Gods I love you… why do you have to be so perfect?" _Wolfram blushed at Yuuri's words as he held him back and tucked his head under his chin.

"_'M not perfect Yuuri." _The double-black chuckled and squeezed the hug a little tighter.

"_Do not argue with me, you know I always win." _Wolfram learned back with a small smirk and kissed Yuuri gently on the lips.

"_Of course, _Heika_._" Yuuri frowned.

Though he could never truly be mad at his Wolf, he _detested_ being addressed by Heika… and for that, the blonde was in trouble.

"_WAH! I'm sorry! Put me down! I take it back Yuuri!"_ Yuuri had slung Wolfram over his shoulder, and… well… someone was about to get it. In bed.

- LINE -

"Yuuri, I'm sure you understand that getting all the information we did wasn't easy, and that even attempting to find the people responsible for your parents' murder won't be easy either, yes?" Bob spoke with a professional tone at the table, but it was obvious he was trying to be kind.

Flora sat next to Wolfram and began translating for him, simply so Yuuri could concentrate on the meeting and Wolfram wouldn't be left out. Yuuri appreciated that.

"I understand." Yuuri nodded in understanding, face set in grim acceptance that certain measures would have to be carried out to even get close to the perpetrators.

"Little Bro, are you sure you want to do this yourself? We could send some people to do it and-"

"One should not distance themselves from the punishments they dole out lest they forget just how their decisions affect others. I will do it myself." Bob nodded approvingly at his words and Shori simply tried his best not to object to it all. Not when Yuuri was so determined.

Wolfram refrained from saying anything the whole meeting, simply listening and smiling at Flora, he believed he might have a friend in her. She was quite nice.

"_Stop it!"_ Wolfram took back his earlier thoughts of Flora when the meeting was over. She had apparently decided that Yuuri needed a hug, and the blonde was not… happy.

"_S-Sorry? Is it rude in your customs to hug people? I'm terribly sorry, I-"_ Flora was flustered as she released Yuuri, but before Yuuri could object Wolfram stuck a few more cents in.

"_I think in all cultures it is rude to flirt with someone's fiancé!"_ Yuuri paled slightly as Flora blinked in confusion and made a noise that sounded an awful lot like 'meep.'

"_Now I know what you're thinking,"_ Yuuri started, trying to keep from speaking Japanese "_but please don't tell anyone."_ Wolfram glared at Yuuri and then at Flora who was very confused but keeping her opinions to herself.

"_Now hold on just a second Yuuri, why is our relationship a secret? Are you ashamed of me?!"_ Wolfram's voice gained quite a bit of masculinity as he raised his voice. Yuuri was taken aback and Flora shrunk to the side, as the blonde was very frightening when angry.

"_How… why would you even think that? I…"_ Yuuri's eyes widened when he realized he was actually hesitant to say he loved him in front of Flora. Dammit, did it really matter what she or anyone thought? _"I love you Wolf. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking of your feelings when I said that. It's just that … reactions aren't always the best and I..."_ Wolfram was still frowning, though his heart skipped a beat when Yuuri said he loved him aloud. _"If it will make you happy, I'll tell everyone. If that's what you want, I won't hesitate."_

The look in Yuuri's eyes melted all anger Wolfram held, and his stance relaxed greatly. It was hard to calm him, but when you did everything was much easier in the long run.

"_You don't have to do that. I'm sorry, I overreacted._" Yuuri shook his head and turned to Flora who was slowly regaining herself.

"_If I may…"_ Yuuri nodded willingly, granting her permission to speak as that was what she likely wanted. He wouldn't have objected to her speaking anyway, but she didn't know him all that well. _"Well, not to be rude, but is Wolfram a boy or a girl?"_ The blonde bristled, but remained silent to listen to Yuuri's response.

"_He is a boy. Is that a problem?" _Yuuri asked cautiously, and to his relief she gave him a reassuring smile.

"_Of course not. Far be it from me to tell you what to do with your life, and honestly… you two make a good couple._" She walked away after a small bow and left Yuuri smiling and Wolfram with a slight blush.

_Now if only everyone was as accepting as her_. Yuuri internally mused.

He would have just walked Wolfram back to their room with a small smile, but he suddenly heard someone running towards them from a couple hallways away and wondered vaguely why he hadn't sensed them before.

He grabbed Wolfram and pushed him against the wall behind him, ignoring his protests as he took a defensive stance. The blonde only had a few seconds to fume and yell at Yuuri for trying to protect _him_ when that was completely backwards. (Yuuri, of course, didn't care about that.)

His stance relaxed immediately when it was his brother who rounded the corner, but he stiffened again when he realized Shori looked rather angry.

"What did I do this time Sho- hey!" Shori ran up to him and tried to pull him away from the wall. It was a rather poor try seeing as Yuuri reflexively flipped him in retaliation from being grabbed. "What?" Shori growled as he stood, embarrassed at being flipped over so easily by his baby brother.

"Yuuri, there's something wrong with your girlfriend." Yuuri bristled.

"First you grab me and then you insult Wolfram? What basis do you-"

"Cut the crap Yuuri, she isn't a _she_ is she? He? Whatever. Just tell me!" Yuuri felt a wave of sadness when he realized what reaction his brother was going to have.

"Wolfram is a boy; I don't see why that matters all of a sudden."

"All of a sudden? Yuuri you've been lying to us! You said Wolfram was a girl! Are you…" Shori bit his lip as he looked at Yuuri with what resembled repulsion of some sort "are you dating a boy?"

"Wolfram and I are engaged to be married. His is my fiancé."

During the next chappy we will FINALLY have the confrontation *squee* I love violence ;3; Not that I'm promising anything *shifty eyes* yet. I just had to give you a mini-cliffy is all. I know it's not the nicest thing but it felt like a good place to leave off.

BBBBFFB: I liked that part too ^ ^

pinkprincesa13: I try to update often, I really do :)

luvdawinx: Yeah, don't hurt yourself with all that screaming sweetie. Shinou knows I wish my throat was well enough to speak normally let alone yell, and I don't want you hurting yourself :/

Wallflower: Awwww thanks! I feel so special! I always worry that they aren't going to be good enough because I speed through them, just typing what plays through my mind as it happens... I have a very perverted brain I literally see it happening, I just describe what's in my mind's eye.

Sawyer Fan: Heh, if you didn't, read what I said above to Wallflower... I like lemonade :P

~Pocket Full of Sunshine - By: Natasha Bedingfield~

~Drive By - By: Train~


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Recap: "Wolfram and I are engaged to be married. His is my fiancé."_

No sooner than Yuuri's words sunk in, Shori retaliated.

"FIANCÉ?! Yuuri Shibuya, you are _much_ too young to be engaged _let alone_ to a _boy_! I get it, they tricked you didn't they? Some sort of misunderstanding? Right, that makes sense, I get it now. You're not gay, I-" the loud sound of skin hitting skin echoed throughout the hallway and Shori's right cheek now sported a very dark red mark where his skin was already beginning to bruise.

"You will _not_ judge me on my life Shori. You have no right. In my world there are no such derogatory terms for_ 'gay'_ or _'homosexual'_ and love is accepted in all ways shapes and forms. You're being a total philistine. Why can't you accept our ways?" Yuuri stared angrily at his brother who was frustrated and even angrier than him… if that was possible anyway. Yuuri just seemed to hold his temper in better.

"Your world? Yuuri _earth _is your world! It doesn't matter what they brain washed you with there, it only matters what's right here! On earth Yuuri, where you were born and raised! I'm your brother, I won't have you becoming some-" Yuuri finally lost his cool and blasted Shori back against the wall behind him with a force of magic he hadn't really meant to emit.

"Shin Makoku is my home! I wish I was never born on earth! I wish you would just leave us alone! I WISH YOU WEREN'T MY BROTHER!" Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's hand and ran away with him, tears just barely being held back.

Shori found he was unable to take a step after Yuuri, even as he helplessly saw his brother's hand holding a boy's hand… a _boy's_ hand. It was unacceptable, they turned his innocent baby brother into a… _faggot _for their own purposes, perhaps political reasons, and even brainwashed him into thinking earth wasn't his true home!

At least, that's what ran through Shori's head. No matter how far from the truth it may have been.

* * *

Wolfram vehemently swore to himself that if Shori wasn't Yuuri's brother he would be dead a hundred times over, possibly more. The only other people he was so angry at (on earth) had even been Yuuri's adoptive 'parents' but they were in line to be dealt with; Shori was not. Not to his knowledge anyway.

Wolfram waited several minutes before he stopped rubbing Yuuri's back and the double-black looked up, still trying to reel in his tears and just barely succeeding. He knew it shouldn't affect him so much, but Shori was still his only family and if he couldn't accept him… did it really matter? He wasn't sure, but he still couldn't stop crying all the same.

"Yuuri… please calm down. I'm sorry." Yuuri stiffened in the bed and stared Wolfram in the eyes.

"Why are _you_ sorry?" The blonde looked away for a moment before returning the gaze, green eyes staring deep into black.

"Everything in your world is different, and if I had known the extent of… I'm sorry." Yuuri grabbed his blonde and held him tight, not really the reaction he was expecting, but it wasn't unwelcome.

"Don't be sorry. Wolfram, I'd be nothing without you. Don't argue; it's completely true. I wouldn't have opened up to anyone, I would have hidden in my shell, and I would have never fallen in love or have been happy. Ever. Please don't leave me just because my brother is… foolish and ignorant. I love you and I don't-"

"Are you stupid?" Wolfram mumbled into Yuuri's shoulder as he hugged him back. Yuuri blinked in confusion. "You think I would let you go just because your brother doesn't like me? Hell no." The double-black was stunned for a moment before he simply began laughing and ended up letting go of his Wolf so it would be easier to breathe.

At least he was in a better mood now.

Wolfram shifted awkwardly after there had been a minute of silence, and to him it was frustrating because Yuuri was staring at the wall instead of him while he was deep in thought. He absently wondered if he was actually jealous of the barrier between rooms as he tried to start up a conversation.

"So what do you… want to do now Yuuri? I mean, you don't have to stay here anymore if you don't want to. You have a loving family back home and-"

"_We_ have a loving family together, and I would never want that to change..." he trailed off. Wolfram bit his lip.

"But?" Wolfram asked hesitantly. Yuuri set his face in determination… at the ground.

"Wolf… does it make me a coward if I just want to go home for now?" The blonde blinked in confusion at Yuuri's words. "There are things I should deal with here, and I will, but I just want to go home for a bit. I feel…. _Better_ when we're there. With everyone." He swallowed an excess amount of saliva. "I don't really want to… deal with my brother right now."

Wolfram stared at Yuuri for several painfully silent moments before answering. He only hoped his words came out calmly and kind as they were intended to.

"It can wait. This whole _world_ can wait." He placed a gentle hand on Yuuri's back as he stood up. "You think about it. I'll give you a few minutes, maybe that lady from before will be willing to keep me company for a bit?"

Yuuri nodded slowly and didn't suspect a thing as he called Miss Flora to escort Wolfram around for a bit. He didn't even catch a glimpse of the rage in green eyes as a certain blonde stepped out into the halls, since his own eyes were buried in his hands.

* * *

That night, Yuuri was ready to go almost the moment Wolfram came back through the door. It hadn't taken long for him to gather the papers he wanted to look through so he could bring them with him, and then it only took him a moment to remember to grab Greta's gift he bought he while out on his date with Wolfram.

Wolfram linked his arm with Yuuri's offered arm as they made their way into the bathroom with a filled tub. Not an overly fancy way to travel or anything, but it wasn't like much was needed other than strong magic and a water source.

As Yuuri concentrated on the magic, Wolfram thought back to just a few minutes ago. Flora was incredibly kind, translating and writing a letter to Shori from him just because he asked her too. She even promised she would deliver it, not that he was sure it would reach Shori before they returned.

Time differences and whatnot.

_Shori Shibuya.  
Firstly, please note that everything reflected in this letter is the sole compilation of thought of one Wolfram Von Bielefelt, noble of the Bielefelt lands and fiancé to Yuuri Shibuya, Maoh of Shin Makoku, and had no input by anyone else whatsoever. Anything and everything stated below should not be held against Yuuri in any way, nor should he bear the consequences.  
Formalities aside, and the fact that you may very well be my brother-in-law in the future aside as well, forgive me for saying that you are a disgrace. You are a horrid, atrocious, just plain __**awful**__ excuse for a brother! Yuuri should __**not**__ have to put up with you, and if you so much as make him worry about your approval on something again I will not hesitate from making you into a eunuch, frying your _(Some things, Flora refused to translate.) _I also hope you will take anything about this letter up with me directly so as not to bring Yuuri any more undue stress.  
Sincerely, Wolfram Von Bielefelt._

Wolfram…_ kinda _has experience writing letters formally since he's a prince and all, but at the same time you can't expect him to keep his temper in check. Poor Flora tried so hard to make it nicer, but there was only so much she could do… idk, I liked it.

Feel free to tell me it sucks, but at least write a review. I thrive on that shit bro. Seriously.

WAAAHHHHHH FEED ME MOTIVATION! I feel so unmotivated right now T^T  
I have no excuse for the shortness of this chapter.

BBBBFFB: Well sorry, but I have to push myself just a little bit. If I didn't then I would only update, hmmm, let's say... rarely? I wonder what author in their right mind would leave a story hanging for more than a month... that's just mean to the readers. (wwnnsnmsnm)

makyone: It wasn't _much_ of a confrontation, but that's because I feel Yuuri wouldn't want to... idk, kill him or anything. Not yet anyway o.0

Wallflower: He's not an intelligent sibling.

pinkprincessa13: I'm not sure if it's a good thing Yuuri has self-control or not... if he didn't, at least it might have been more fun to write .

luvdawinx: A cure-all? "If only if only the woodpecker cried..."

~Sleeping Beauty - By: A Perfect Circle~ (A bit strange, but I like it ^u^)

~Died In Your Arms Tonight - By: Cutting Crew~

R&R


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Yuuri and Wolfram broke the surface of the water, and remained soaking wet. Why? Because Yuuri was too deep in thought to notice that he was still wet, along with Wolfram.

He did, however, notice out of the corner of his eye that a certain daughter of his was rapidly approaching.

"Daddy Yuuri!"

In one swift motion, Yuuri scooped the now giggling girl into his arms, twirled her around, and threw her over his shoulder. He then realized;

"Ack! We're all wet!" And whoosh, the water was gone. Magic is awesome.

Greta's laughter was enough to calm Yuuri's thoughts, but as he looked up to see his surroundings, his smile morphed into a frown.

Gwendal, Gunther, and Conrad were all standing stiffly and with frowns on their faces; and by the looks of it, it wasn't a minor thing. As depressing as it was, and as bad a mood he had already been in, Yuuri could only think of two things that would make everybody look so solemn… and he didn't think he was dead.

"Gwendal, status report please." Yuuri's no-nonsense tone momentarily stunned the stoic man.

"Of course Heika. Unfortunately enemies of the demon kingdom learned of your absence and took that chance to try and invade. We are currently at war, though we have managed so far to hold our own in-"

Yuuri's face had gone pale at first, but now it was full of color in his anger. War? How could this have happened in such a short period of time? Was nothing ever easy? His thoughts were interrupted when Gwendal's voice came back into focus and he realized he had zoned out.

"-and I can tell you're upset by this, but I'm going to have to ask you to go back to your world. Maybe you can hide there until-"

"Not a chance." Yuuri interjected, making all present blink in confusion and stare at him.

"H-Heika, please," Conrad tried to placate him "it isn't safe here for you. It would be easier for us to be sure you were safe if-"

"And how would I be able to make sure you were safe if I was gone? No way am I leaving you all here! I want to-" Yuuri fumed as he was cut off by Gunther.

"Heika! We understand your ever-so-kind wish to make sure we're all safe, but you are our main priority! Without you all hope is lost!"

All during this time Greta was holding her Papa Wolf's hand, and both she and the blonde were silent. The soldier in Wolfram was aching to come out and demand to be told more details and to be allowed to fight, but the part of him that loved Yuuri and respected his wishes struggled with it wholeheartedly.

The blonde's grip tightened ever so slightly on Greta's hand, and the young girl looked up at him in confusion. She wasn't 100% sure what was going on, but she wasn't happy that her papas weren't happy.

"I don't… you can't expect me go back there and leave you here to fight. You can't _make_ me. I don't mean to be a stubborn brat, but I will if that's what it takes!" Yuuri took a deep calming breath to regain his senses before continuing calmly. "I don't know what time it is right now, but I suggest we all go to Gwendal's office and talk about this, if that's alright with you Gwendal."

A stiff, negative shake of the head was his response, and before Yuuri could lose his temper, Wolfram grabbed his arm. Yuuri tensed and turned back to see his blonde and his brunette side-by-side.

"Yuuri, if you stay here you'll only get into trouble. If not for yourself, do it for me and everyone else. Take Greta and go back to earth for a few days and it'll all be over." Green eyes stared at Yuuri in determination, his inner soldier winning out for the time being.

"Wait… what about you Wolf?" Yuuri breathed.

"I'm a soldier Yuuri, I have responsibilities and I can't just run away from them. You've trained with me, and my soldiers, and you know how strong we are. I'll be fine here." Wolfram's resolve wavered when tears began to fall from Yuuri's eyes.

It was out of his hands, wasn't it? He may be the king, but if he ordered them to stop fighting then the other side would win. It had already started and he was too late.

There weren't many things Yuuri wanted control over as king, but peace was a huge one of them. He took care of his people and they took care of him, he loved his kingdom and he didn't want to lose any of them; but there was more than that.

"Wolf, I don't want to lose you… you can't… please don't tell me you're going to make me go back without you." To Yuuri's shock, Wolfram pulled him into a brief chaste kiss, right in front of everyone else.

"I can't make you do anything, but if you don't stay safe I won't forgive you… please Yuuri."

Yuuri looked at the blonde and then briefly at the others who were staring. How much trouble would he be in if he stayed? They wouldn't let him do anything, and the only way to get past them would hurt them.

Yuuri choked as he realized something he knew all along, they were doing this because they loved him. They wanted him safe, and it would be a slap in the face (of not the good type) to all of them if he refused to stay safe. Sure he could handle himself, sure he was strong, but mentally he still had so many problems.

He wasn't a trained soldier, he wasn't a general who knew how to command soldiers with practiced ease, he didn't know how to… he couldn't do anything. Was all he could actually accomplish running away?

Didn't they say before that running away never solved anything? That it caused more problems in the long run?

Well there _was_ one thing Yuuri remembered being told. He had to use his words if he wanted to tell people how he felt.

"Are you sure you won't come with me willingly Wolf?" Wolfram nodded in response.

If his words didn't work, actions were all he had left.

Yuuri gave the three older men an apologetic look and a nod before grabbing Greta's hand and opening the portal. The young girl was beginning to tear up as well now, not completely sure what was going on but smart enough to know it was important and definitely not good.

He let Greta step into the portal before him and made sure she got through. He turned around and wiped his tears away as he looked at everyone else in the room.

"I'm sorry, but I can't leave without him." Yuuri, moving faster than the others could even register, grabbed the blonde and threw him over his shoulder.

"Y-Yuuri! Put me down! Don't you _dare_ take me! PUT ME DOWN!" Wolfram screamed at Yuuri and flailed, punching his fiancé in the back to try and free himself.

It hurt, it hurt worse than anything because it was pain from a loved one, but Yuuri bit through it. There was a time when you had to grow a pair and deal with things as best you could.

He jumped into the watery portal, ignoring the shouts of his lover.

- Double line -

Yuuri coughed as Wolfram got a good hit, kneeing him in the stomach. It was lucky he couldn't drown, or he might have lost in his struggle to keep the portal open with an unhappy passenger.

Didn't he realize how dangerous it could be if he was released in the middle of their travel?

Regardless, as soon as Yuuri surfaced, he released Wolfram onto the ground as gently as he could. It was hard because the blonde was _still_ struggling.

The sound of scurrying footsteps outside the bathroom and in his room, accompanied by squeaks of surprise told him that Greta was looking around at all the new things in the hotel room.

"Yuuri, how could you?" Wolfram looked utterly betrayed, and Yuuri still couldn't bring himself to regret forcing him to come.

"I am _not_ about to lose you Wolf. I love you too much for that."

Wolfram's eyes raged and Yuuri was incredibly glad he couldn't so much as summon a spark on earth; it might have made a mess.

"Yuuri, that's not your choice! I have a right to choose what I want to do in life too you know! Now let me go back, now! It's probably already been _hours_ there! Yuuri, are you listening?! Yuuri!" The blonde was very red now in his anger, and Yuuri worried for his blood pressure.

Yuuri grabbed the sides of his face and made him look in the eyes. Seething green orbs met black ones that showed that Yuuri refused to budge in his determination. Deep down Wolfram _knew_ it was just to keep him safe, but he hated being denied his own choice.

"If asking you as your fiancé to trust my decision isn't enough for you, then I have no choice but to order you as your king; _calm down Wolfram._" Yuuri released Wolfram when his face went blank in his shock. "I'm going to go take Greta downstairs to the lobby and get her a snack. Hopefully you will… have a better grasp on your emotions by the time I get back." Yuuri's tone seemed to plead his Wolf to understand.

Resisting the great urge to break down and apologize for upsetting him, to hold his blonde and tell him he just wanted what was best regardless of possible struggling that might happen in his arms… he didn't. He couldn't.

Yuuri turned on his heel and left the bathroom to fetch Greta who was more than happy to get out of the room and see more of the fascinating building.

Utterly shocked and rather betrayed by Yuuri's choice of words and course of action, Wolfram slumped to the floor. He then curled up with his knees to his chest, wishing he had something more comforting than himself to hold.

"H-How could you?" He choked as he realized tears were now slipping out of his eyes. "Yuuri…"

- Line -

Though Greta was utterly thrilled to eat the amazing confection know as ice-cream (cupcake flavored) she had always had more than enough curiosity to kill a cat or two.

"_Daddy Yuuri, why isn't Papa Wolf here? I thought I heard his voice. Didn't you bring him?"_ A few passing glances were received to the strange language spoken, but they were pointedly ignored.

Yuuri didn't struggle too long to cover for himself. He had experience in such verbally evasive tactics; you could ask Gwendal.

"_Wolf… he doesn't like traveling when it has anything to do with water. You know that."_ A twinge of guilt hit Yuuri when she nodded understandingly, even though he wasn't exactly lying.

"_Oh."_ She grinned a moment later. "_He'll join us later right?"_ At Yuuri's nod her grin only grew and she began to ramble. "_Are we going to meet your friends here on earth? Can we go somewhere fun? Is it true that all the animals here make strange noises? Do-"_

Yuuri began laughing and scooped her up in his arms, almost making her drop her treat.

"_One thing at a time sweetheart."_ A figurative light bulb lit above his head and he smiled playfully. "_Remind me to take you to the amusement park. We'll have to find out if you'll like roller coasters."_

_"Huh?"_

An in-depth discussion took place about the exciting machines. Yuuri hid his sadness regarding them rather well, seeing as the only time he had been was with his real parents. Nonetheless, they were rather fond memories and he was more than happy to share them with his daughter.

...

So I hope it was implied that the war was related to chapter 21 of TPOTAL1 in the meeting of ten nobles, but I also felt it wasn't too important to elaborate since it's… well, implied. Oh well.

I found my muse again. I locked it in a cage. Bitch ain't getting out of that for a _looooong_ time if I can help it. (We can only hope, right?)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was probably just a _wee bit _awkward. It we definitely unexpected.

Shori practically burst in through the front doors of the hotel and would have stomped straight up to Yuuri and Wolfram's room had Yuuri not been right near the entrance, about to bring Greta outside to look around.

Yuuri's eyes narrowed at his brother's angered state, but forcibly calmed himself when Greta looked at him worriedly. Before Shori could say a single word, Greta grabbed Yuuri's sleeve and he leaned down to listen to her.

"_Papa Yuuri, who's that?"_

_"Ah…"_ Well he had to get it out in the open sooner or later he supposed. "_Greta, this is my brother Shori; by extension technically your uncle. _Shori, this is Greta. My adopted daughter and your niece." Yuuri seamlessly transferred languages without even thinking about it.

Too stunned to speak, Shori soon found himself enveloped in an overly-friendly hug from an exuberant young child.

"_Uncle Shori! I've heard a bit about you, but not a lot, so you could tell me all sorts of stories about yourself and… oh wait, do you know our language?"_ Greta eyed him curiously and he stared between her and Yuuri, previous anger completely lost.

"This… is your daughter?" Yuuri nodded. "What's she saying?" He recognized a strange pronunciation of his name, but that was it. Yuuri held back a laugh; it wasn't really his fault he didn't know their language.

"Greta called you Uncle Shori… I'm pretty sure she likes you."

Shori looked down at her, and though he still believed Yuuri much too young to have a daughter, he couldn't deny her adorableness. He patted her on the head with a small smile.

"Can you tell her I think she's a cutie?" He asked.

"Sure." Yuuri chuckled. "_Shori thinks you're a cute little niece Greta."_

_"Really?"_ She grinned and hopped back over to Yuuri.

She took his hand and eventually led him over to the giant squishy chairs near the entrance she had sat on before. Shori stood as she sat, and instinctively not wanting to be lower than his brother, Yuuri stood as well. They began aimlessly chatting about random things using Yuuri as the intermediate translator, and Greta's smile remained wide as ever as she got to know her uncle.

While Shori seemed to be enjoying himself and Greta seemed to be ecstatic, Yuuri was quickly becoming lost in thought. The only sign he was still there was him repeating exactly what Shori or Greta said, but he wasn't even thinking about their words.

_What… what did I do? I left him saying such mean things… what if he hates me now? How would _I _feel if he tried to force me to do something against my will? Betrayed? Just plain hurt?_ His thoughts continued to eat away at his conscience and he just felt worse and worse. _I can't take my words back though. I can't take _him_ back either, because then he won't be safe…_ Yuuri was on the verge of pulling out his hair when he realized his daughter had grabbed the sides of his face and was staring at him intently. It made him a bit nervous.

"_Y-Yes Greta?"_

_"Papa Yuuri, you stopped telling me what Uncle Shori was saying a while ago! Are you okay?"_ She asked. Yuuri, not having realized his lapse in translation, feigned a yawn.

"_I'm just tired. We should probably go back and-"_

_"But I want to stay with Uncle Shori!"_ Greta pouted and Yuuri wondered if she had magically inherited his talent for adorably begging.

"_Um… ah…_" Yuuri cleared his throat. "Shori, I need to take a nap, Greta wants to stay with you… is that alright? I'm sure Miss Flora would be willing to translate for you if she's available, right?"

Shori dumbly nodded upon seeing the stressed look on Yuuri's face and refrained from asking what was wrong so as not to start a possibly argument in front of his daughter.

"She can stay. Any allergies I should know about?"

Yuuri froze mid-step and looked back in worry. What kind of a father was he that he didn't know if she had any allergies? Were allergies here the same as they were in the other world? What if-

"If you don't know then I'll just keep her away from nuts and stuff just in case. Go and rest Yuuri." And with those words, Shori gained a bit of respect in Yuuri's book. Just a bit.

He was still a homophobe.

* * *

Yuuri slowly opened the hotel room door and closed it silently once he was inside the room. He couldn't hear any noise, but he sensed the blonde still in the bathroom and bit back a groan.

_He didn't even leave the room?_

Words… Yuuri couldn't find any words to say and he wondered if he even needed them as he looked into the small room and saw his fiancé staring blankly at the wall across from him. He didn't have to ask what was wrong, he wasn't about to make excuses, he didn't completely regret his actions and so he couldn't honestly say he was sorry.

Instead he knelt down next to Wolfram and slowly put his arms out to hug him, giving him time to move away or reject the gesture if he wanted to. He just didn't expect the blonde to slap his arms away and glare at him.

Yuuri swallowed harshly and backed away from the blonde, not about to force him into a hug just yet. He'd done enough 'forcing' for the day… just the reminder of the blonde punching and screaming at him hurt him emotionally more than it had physically.

After several moments of silence, Wolfram spoke.

"Aren't you going to say something, or are you just going to stare at me like a kicked puppy?" He snapped and Yuuri began to look even _more_ like a kicked puppy. Deep down, Wolfram felt really bad for making his Yuuri look like that, but what he did today was inexcusable. "Take me back Yuuri." He tried once more;

"No." and failed. Wolfram glared even harder.

"'No?' Yuuri you don't have a say in-"

"I have _every_ say in it Wolf!" Yuuri snapped without thinking. "I mean, you have every right to be mad at me, and I'm not making excuses here. I feel bad for hurting you, and I understand that-"

"Understand? Yuuri, you can't _possibly_ understand! Forcing me back here against my will, it's like you're saying I can't take care of myself! You're treating me like I'm a child! Like you don't trust me! Like you don't lo-"

"DON'T," Yuuri shouted, immediately shutting Wolfram up, "don't say I don't love you." He continued more quietly "I love you more than I could ever say, more than I could ever show, more than I could even _understand_. Do you think I just grabbed you without thinking of the consequences? You have every right to hate me now, I won't blame you if you want revenge or something too, but don't you _dare_ think _I_ hate _you_." Yuuri stood and blinked to dispel tears that threatened to fall. "I thought about how you must feel, but what about you? I just want you safe Wolf. I just want you _safe._" Yuuri turned and took a step towards the bathroom door. Then another one.

Wolfram couldn't find his voice for several more of Yuuri's steps, and time seemed to go in slow motion for him. Nothing was making any sense, but what he said… it was true. He hadn't stopped for a moment to think about how torn Yuuri might be about taking him with him to Earth.

"Yuuri." Footsteps stopped, but the double-black didn't turn around. "I can't forgive you right now… just give me some time… but I don't hate you." _I could never hate you._

Yuuri nodded without turning and quickened his pace until he completely left the hotel room, only the door shutting softly behind him signaled his exit.

_He left… he left?_ Wolfram jerked to a standing position. _He actually left?_

Yuuri _never_ walked away. Not when they were on the same planet, and now he had even taken to dragging him along then as well! Their arguments were insanely few, and none quite as painful as this, but in the end they always resorted to one holding and comforting the other. Snuggling or…

Wolfram cursed his cheeks for turning pink as he strode out of the bathroom and across the room as a whole. He straightened his shirt and stared at the door, taking a deep breath.

_Yuuri, you are _not_ walking away from me. _ Wolfram declared mentally, completely forgetting he was the one who kinda told Yuuri to leave in the first place.

He brushed a strand of blonde hair from his face and proceeded to turn the door handle looming before him.

* * *

Turns out getting ready to angrily rush down the hallway after Yuuri and mental preparations for doing so were all for naught as he stepped out and came face to face with a smirking Yuuri.

Wolfram's pale face went bright red as he was caught.

"Miss me?" Yuuri's smirk dropped to a sad smile as he kissed Wolfram on the cheek and grabbed his hand to pull him back into the room.

"I-I was just going to get something to eat!" Wolfram defended.

"Uh-huh. Because you were going to order food in a language almost nobody in this world knows as opposed to using the fridge I showed you. Try again."

"I was going to look for Greta too!"

"She's… with Shori." Yuuri lost most of his amusement as he thought about that, but he shook it off. "She likes him and he won't let anything hurt her, so she's fine. _Anyway_… do you forgive me?" Yuuri shut the door behind them and refused to release the hand he held.

"I… I'm glad you care enough to want me safe, but that doesn't mean you were right to drag me here!"

"But you guys all wanted to force me here even though _I_ wanted to stay." Yuuri's point made Wolfram flinch slightly.

"Well, yes, but that's different! You're the king, you _have_ to stay safe!"

"Hmm?" Yuuri subtly leaned forward until he was inches away from Wolfram's face, making the blonde's breath hitch. "And the future consort of the Maoh deserves less protection, why?"

Wolfram sputtered as Yuuri backed up, proving he had only been teasing with his proximity and not about to kiss him as he had thought. The double-black released his hand and flopped to a sitting position on the couch. He made a gesture that seemed to say 'I'm waiting.'

"Because… that's not… I'm not just…"

"Are you saying you aren't my fiancé? Because if I remember correctly, you're the one who absolutely insisted that slap was-" Yuuri was cut off when Wolfram plopped down on the couch right next to him with a large pout and a small glare. When he said nothing, Yuuri continued. "-a proposal and all. Not that I'm not glad of course, but if you regret it now, then-" Yuuri had a twinkle of mischief in his eye before he was interrupted again by being pinned to the couch by his fiancé.

"Stop that! Stop turning my words around on me!"

"Hmm…"

"What? What are you 'hmming?"

"I don't know, it's just something about this situation… I distinctly remember saying I wouldn't blame you if you wanted revenge." Yuuri barely twisted his wrists in what, for him, would be an easy to escape hold, but nonetheless. "Seems kinda _violent_ to me."

With a squeak of either rage or embarrassment, a deep red taking over his entire face, and the sudden release of Yuuri's wrists; Wolfram jolted backwards. Yuuri wasn't sure he was glad to be 'free' or disappointed, though the latter was predominant.

"Yuuri! I-I'm being serious! I'm trying to-" Suddenly Wolfram found Yuuri on top of him, holding _his_ wrists above his head and pinning _his_ body to the couch.

"I'm serious too. I love you Wolf… but you should've taken your chance. You're _my_ captive now." Yuuri teased and barely brushed his lips over Wolfram's before retreating, and was about to release him when he found himself blinking in confusion.

"I-I-It's not… let me go! It's not what it looks like!" Wolfram began to struggle and pull his arms down but finding himself unable to move…

"Wolfram…" Yuuri's questioning tone made Wolfram squeak "does me holding you down against your will make you… _aroused_?" The responding hardening of a certain region and consecutive reddening of every visible part of his body was his answer. _Seriously? After all you said about being told what to do… you _like_ it?_ Yuuri shook his head in disbelief and wondered who was harder to understand.

Females, or Wolfram?

...

Whee! I'm totally going to write a lemon next chapter, don't ask why I'm just in the mood to write some smut. DON'T JUDGE ME ;3;

I forgot chapter review responses, but I'm just telling you now, I read _all_ my reviews! I just forgot… sorry!

Della: Yes, you have no say in what I did; you torture him all the time. I hope your re-write is going well, speaking of which ^ ^

Nina: yeah, my updating is lacking in consistency, my apologies *bows head*

MarsBars: Here ya go! I'm sure both you and Della are going to be more… anticipatory of the _next_ chapter however… P.S. Can I have some of that fan-girl repellant? I could use some of that.

SawyerFan: Agreed. But the thing is, in a relationship like theirs (imho) it doesn't matter who was 'right' or 'wrong' or 'at fault' as much as it matters what the _intentions_ were and how they can forgive each other because they're in _luuuuuuuvvv_ (too sappy?) All the same I'm prepared to end their argument, or at least tie up some of said ends, with make-up sex. It works! *perverted grin*


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Yuuri stared down at Wolfram squirming underneath his gaze in wonder. He had barely done anything, just a simply brush of his lips against his own, but the fact that he was being held against his will had already given him such a… bulge in his pants.

"Are you trying to tell me something Wolf?" Yuuri didn't know all that much about sex other than what he and Wolfram had done together, but he _had_ gone to Sex Ed classes in school and knew a few things about what people call 'fetishes' and such.

But was Wolfram really a masochist or was Yuuri reading the situation completely wrong? He wasn't a sadist and he would _never_ want to hurt his Wolf beyond some mild teasing to turn him pink (Yuuri's favorite shade of Wolf) but if Wolfram _wanted_ to be held down…

"Y-Yuuri…" Wolfram continued squirming and gasped when Yuuri held him down into the couch cushions firmly, though he wasn't sure if that was pain or pleasure.

"If you want me to stop, you have to tell me to stop now."

"Nnn… no," Wolfram managed to bite out "don't s-stop…" Wolfram didn't like to do _anything_ half-way, and his arousal wasn't going to take care of itself. Not that he wanted it to.

He suddenly saw Yuuri's hands pulling up the base of his shirt and blinked in confusion as he tried to move his wrists only to find them still firmly bound to the couch, though now by something colder than hands.

"Nope, can't move. Ice magic." Yuuri simply stated as he slid his shirt up and began to stroke his smooth chest with firm hands.

Wolfram moaned and bit back small squeaking sounds when Yuuri's lips came crashing down over his and his belt was loosened at the same time.

Yuuri's lips parted and he firmly kissed the blonde but denied him the make-out session he was demanding by opening his mouth and trying to lick Yuuri's lips. Yuuri didn't want to tell him 'no' in that manner, but at the same time he didn't want to give in and make love like they usually did.

This time it was for Wolfram's pleasure, and he could feel it growing. Literally.

"Hmmm… Wolf… what do you want me to do now?" Yuuri asked slowly as he fingered the edges of Wolfram's pants and slid his thumbs gently over muscles on his abdomen.

"Y-Yu… Yuuri… _please_." He begged but didn't elaborate. Yuuri pulled his pants down around his ankles in one swift movement and then removed them.

He deftly lifted his legs and bent his knees so that Wolfram's ankles met his bare thighs, and the way that stretched his body made the blonde hiss. Yuuri gently smiled and bound them still so they couldn't move from that position without his say-so and used his hands to lift Wolfram's head.

"Look Wolf, look at how pretty you are." He made Wolfram look at himself causing him to squirm even though he could barely move his limbs.

"Y-Yuuri! It's embarrassing! Stop that! I- Haaa!"

Yuuri leaned over and bit down on the junction between Wolfram's shoulder blade and neck, leaving a decent mark there as he sucked on the already irritated skin. The pale body beneath him was shaking and each muscle seemed to spasm as Yuuri trailed kisses down the center of his chest.

When he reached his abdomen and gently ghosted his lips over the skin, Wolfram's body jerked yet he was unable to move.

"Y-Yuuri!" He sputtered and squawked, unable to cover his mouth with his hands to hide the noise. "H-Hah… s-stop t-t-teasing me!"

Yuuri looked him in the eyes, both half-lidded in lust, and simply said; "No."

Wolfram bit his lip and tensed, Yuuri saw his hardened member through the fabric of his undergarments twitching and proceeded to ignore it as it became harder. Yuuri began to kneed the flesh of Wolfram's outer hips as he leaned up and claimed his lips once more, finally going into the make-out session the had been desired since even _before_ clothing was removed.

Yuuri slipped his pants off seamlessly without letting Wolfram notice, so when Yuuri untied the strings to Wolfram's thong and released his member, his eyes shot open to notice that Yuuri was mostly naked too now.

Wolfram was panting for breath as Yuuri released his mouth and a string of saliva snapped between them. Yuuri gently poked the dark bruise he made on his collar and Wolfram gasped in a choked breath of air.

"Does that hurt Wolf? Do you like it hurting?" Yuuri asked not-so-subtly. What he got in response was unexpected.

"Yes! Y-Yes, I like it! Please… Yuuri! I-I don't know why… j-just…_ Please_!" Wolfram had no idea why the pain that seemed to close to pleasure excited him so, but he wanted more of it.

Yuuri, on the other hand, completely hated the thought of hurting his love. He didn't like to look at the bruise, but at the same time it gave him pleasure to see Wolfram so thoroughly enjoying himself in his act.

"Of course." Yuuri said gently as he called his magic around Wolfram's thighs to lift his hips.

Yuuri got the best view he ever truly had of the blonde's hole before. Not that he had ever really _looked_ that hard at it, but the position he was in changed that. It was twitching uncontrollably almost in time with the throbbing of his member.

The double-black moved up until he was almost standing and leaned over Wolfram, looking down on the captive blonde as he aligned his own stiff member with his hole. He barely laid the tip against the ring of muscle and had to bite back a moan as it throbbed and massaged the head of his arousal.

"Wolf." The blonde looked up at Yuuri in surprise and anticipation. "I love you." He said quietly.

"I-I love you too wimp." Wolfram managed to say before Yuuri thrust his hips downwards and sheathed himself completely without preparing him first.

Wolfram screamed at the top of his lungs, and with the position he was in Yuuri couldn't quiet him with a kiss. Yuuri settled for moving as soon as he had the energy to, to find his prostate.

Wolfram's eyes stared almost blankly at Yuuri as he was consumed with feelings he knew he could never truly describe. He wondered if he was losing his mind as he swore he saw Yuuri's eyes flash and his hair get longer for a moment, but he dismissed that thought due to the fact that he was still being fucked to high heaven.

After he choked away the scream and focused on how utterly _amazing_ he felt, Wolfram found words. But not very many.

"Hah… ha… Y-Yuuri, you- AH!" Wolfram didn't even have time to speak a complete sentence before Yuuri found his sweet spot. "T-There!"

Yuuri braced himself with his arms for better leverage and then began to pound his hard member into Wolfram's prostate as hard as he could, and he got faster each time he was spurred on by the utterly seductive sounds they were both making.

Moans and groans mixed with squeaks and panting, the soft but distinct sound of skin being pushed into skin, and the slapping sound Yuuri's hips made when they smacked against his lover's body. He began to slip further and further into ecstasy and lost any thought processes that didn't revolve around pounding into his fiancé's body and trying to make the pleasure last as long as it could.

"Y-Yuuri I-I t-th hah… think I'm… c-cum… Nnnngh…" Wolfram's chest rose and fell so erratically that had he been in his right mind, Yuuri might have been worried he was going to have a heart attack.

Instead, Yuuri simply used what energy he had left, however fleeting, to reach out and try to get ahold of Wolfram's member without slowing in his thrusts. As it was, he barely managed to touch the throbbing flesh before Wolfram wailed out his name and came hard onto his abdomen and chest.

Yuuri barely managed two more thrusts before he came inside of Wolfram, his vision going white and nothing but relief and pleasure flowing through his body. In his exhaustion, his magic dissipated and Wolfram's limbs flopped freely moments before Yuuri landed on top of him, making him sink into the couch further with an 'oof.'

Limbs feeling like jelly, Wolfram barely managed to throw his arms around Yuuri and hold him close as he panted to catch his breath.

"T-This couch… isn't… comfy to lay on… y-you know?" Wolfram was simply teasing since he had neither the energy nor the willpower to move, but Yuuri took him seriously.

"I-I'm sorry! I was just tired, and I didn't mean to squish you into the couch, honest!" Yuuri slipped out of Wolfram and tried to stand up off the couch to carry him to the bed, but fell over due to exhaustion.

Wolfram blinked twice, three times, and then started laughing as he came down from his high. Yuuri pouted at first but then laughed as well as he got up slowly. Sure it was embarrassing, but it kept him from falling asleep right after, which was a good thing if-

"Ah, Wolf?"

"Yeah?" He asked sleepily.

"We should go get cleaned up before Shori brings our daughter back."

...

I've been scarred for life today, and I doubt I will ever be able to get over it.

The belief that I'm not throwing up? 0%

Please take this advice guys, if your parents' Skype account is left open - CLOSE IT IMMEDIATELY! Do not, I repeat DO NOT read anything up on the screen. Chances are you aren't going to accidentally scar yourself with 'okay, I'll just go pick up the kids and bring them home and make dinner' 'alright, are we having chicken?' No. It's more likely to be inappropriate things you would NEVER have EVER imagined coming into their heads, LET ALONE going anywhere. T_T I know that since I'm alive that _things_ happened at one point or another... but seriously. And my mom is a total prude too! Not even... I don't even... ugh.

Laugh all you want, but I have been mentally and emotionally scarred for life.

...

Della: No, you can't talk. Not even. :P

Mars: Oh goody, I needed some of that ^ ^

Guest: Thanks, I think sappy's pretty good too. In certain doses ^ ^

: Hehehe... no spoilers, but if you liked that then I'm sure you'll like what'll come up later XD

...

Thank you all for your reviews, I love my readers and reviewers to bits. TO BITS, YA HEAR ME?

~R&R~


End file.
